Ties That Bind
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: Harry discovers accidentally the family he's always wanted in the strangest of places. When he takes his role there as Valraven, the Dark Lord developes a new interest in him. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, so I know what your thinking. What is with this story. I am rather fond of this so if you don't like this sort of think, that's okay. I know everyone has their own likes and dislikes and I will not think less of anyone for not liking it. But this story does have INCEST. There are three main pairings. L/S, V/H and D/H. There is SLASH. Which means hot man love. If these offend yoou, please direct yourself to anyother story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hp. Sorry.

Part One Time May Change Me

Draco smiled as Harry walked into the Room of Requirement wearing a look that could curdle the milk in a baby's bottle. He plopped down on the bed in front of his Slytherin best friend and sighed loudly.

"Granger aggravated with your super high scores again?" The blond asked with amusement.

Harry rolled his eyes, leaning up on his elbows to stare at him.

"Yes. She is still trying to figure out my brain. Same as usual. She just doesn't understand how she can study so much more than me and I still have better scores." Harry groused with a pout.

Not long into the boys' second year they had formed a tenuous friendship that had grown quickly. They had kept up the façade of being enemies for a while but soon tired of it. What was the point? Ron had not been pleased but Hermione had accepted it as if Harry had been saying the weather was nice out. His red headed classmate, for they could not call themselves friends any longer with Ron's open animosity towards anything Slytherin and Harry's unwillingness to give up his new friends, exploded with the temper that he was so famous for. Draco had introduced him on friendlier terms to his Slytherin comrades and he often spent long nights on the weekends in their common rooms and dorms. Hermione actually encouraged this inner-House companionship. Draco snorted.

"Of course, Harry! You're a bloody genius. It's next to impossible for anyone to keep up with you."

"I'm not a genius, Dray…" He said, embarrassed.

"You're _three years_ ahead in all of your classes! Granger has to hate it."

Dray laughed, thwacking him on the head with a pillow.

"She does." He sighed.

He fingered his book lightly. He couldn't help it. The answers to everything just…came to him. Like he already knew them. He had already completed all of his NEWTS and now, the Headmaster didn't know what to do with him. In the end, he had gotten Snape to take him on as an apprentice. The man had grudgingly agreed until he saw Harry's amazing skill in potions. The blonde frowned.

"What's the matter Harry? You're frowning."

"So are you."

"I'm frowning because you're frowning."

This time, it was Harry who attacked Draco with the pillow.

"Just thinking."

O.x--x.O

Harry walked into Snape's office Saturday morning, grabbing a smock by the door on the way in.

"You're late, Potter."

He bowed to the dark man, respectively.

"I apologize profusely, Master. I was held up, unfortunately."

Snape raised an eyebrow, barely hiding his curiosity. Harry had never once been late.

"Some annoying, red-haired imbecile decided that I was spending too much of my time with the 'Dark, snaky slime bucket who spends his free time licking a monster's boots'."

Snape's eyes darkened.

"I see." He said in a short, clipped tone.

A moment of tense silence passed. Harry smirked in a truly Slytherin manner.

"I was late because that annoying, red haired imbecile is now hanging upside down from the Great Hall ceiling with a little bo-peep dress on and dancing lambs frolicking about his head."

The man looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Harry stared at him. Snape laughing? Surely the world was ending. He stopped abruptly but the mirth gleamed in his eyes.

"Were you defending me, Potter?"

Harry shrugged meekly, tying his smock.

"I couldn't let him talk about my Master that way, now could I?"

Snape smiled slightly, more of an upturning of the corner of his mouth than anything.

"You know that there will be consequences." He warned, watching Harry prepare his space for brewing.

The teen prepared just like Lord Voldemort did. The similarities between the two of them were eerie. Severus couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the unconscious bond the two of them had. As a pair, the Dark Lord and his adversary were quite the mystery.

"I am aware of that. The old bat will just scold me though. He won't want his precious pawn damaged in any way." Harry sneered.

The bitterness in his voice was nothing new to Severus. He had had several conversations with Harry about this very topic. He knew how much Harry loathed and despised the Headmaster and his machinations.

"Be careful. He suspects you of supporting the Dark Lord, you know."

"I support no one."

A long silence passed in which they assembled all of the proper ingredients to finish the Veritaserum. Harry knew that his Master was only concerned for him but he had to deal with Dumbledore on his own. If Severus helped him, his position as Voldemort's spy would be compromised. He didn't want that.

"Why?" Severus asked suddenly, in reference to his previous statement.

The question grounded him and he paused in his actions to think about it. Why didn't he switch sides? If Dumbledore was his enemy, why wasn't Voldemort his ally? The enemy of his enemy was his friend.

"Truthfully, I haven't the foggiest. I suppose that it would be beneficial for me to join Voldemort." Harry admitted his face thoughtful.

They uncovered the simmering potion and he began to stir it counterclockwise sixty times.

"I was thinking, Potter. Since you are Neutral, I would like to take you to visit my Lord and test this link between the two of you. To see just how far it goes. You will wear glamour of course so you aren't recognized but I think it would be beneficial to both of you to have more knowledge of this thing between you."

Harry grinned mischievously.

"I agree but who says that it has to be glamour? I have been saying I wanted a change and what better way to blow off Dumbledore?"

Severus laughed but a disturbed look was on his face.

"Sometimes," He began with a hard look at his pupil but the playful undertone remained, "I wonder how much of you is **you** and how much is Voldemort."

Harry smiled at this and an inhuman intelligence peered from his eyes. It was an unsettling smile and for the first time, Severus wondered if his assumptions about Harry really were right. He had never before felt so troubled before in his student's presence.

"Let's hope to it then." The teen said eagerly.

x.x? ox X-D

They stepped into the Meeting Hall, Harry's hood up to completely conceal himself from Death Eaters. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were talking in animated voices over what looked like a table covered in maps and reports of some sort. The Dark Lord pushed his black hair back from his face and Harry couldn't help but stare. Vanity is damned, but Voldemort was gorgeous! He looked just like an older Tom Riddle, yet his red eyes remained intact. How else would he cow his followers into submission if he looked like the front of a porn mag? His thoughts didn't last long, however, because those crimson eyes widened and his head jerked up when they entered. Voldemort could feel Harry like a warm wind in his mind. The eldest Malfoy strode over to the Potions Master and kissed him so fiercely that Harry suspected he might be breathing him in. He had known, of course, that they were Draco's parents but to see it surprised him. It shouldn't have. His friend spoke of them so often and so fondly.

Voldemort, he could feel like a lover's caress against his brain, leaving a fuzzy tingling sensation wherever it strayed. The older, handsome Tom Riddle stood completely still.

"Severus."

The name had a slight warning to it that snapped Harry's Master to attention. Severus straightened himself.

"My Lord. Meet my apprentice."

Harry lowered his hood and Voldemort could not tear his eyes away. Gone was the scrawny brat from his previous encounters. Gone were the ugly coke bottle glasses and untamable head of hair. Gone was any resemblance to the father that he himself had murdered thirteen years ago. The teen in front of him had shining black hair that fell to his mid-back in a tight French braid. His almond shaped eyes stood out even more dramatically because of eyeliner around them. His face was more distinguished than it had last been when they met a year ago. It had lost much of its babyishness. Potter was one of those boys that were doomed to be pretty rather than handsome.

Harry bowed to him and that almost snake-like braid slithered over his shoulders.

"Lord Voldemort pleased to finally be introduced."

He turned to Lucius and bowed again.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is a pleasure."

Severus cleared his throat, capturing the captivated Dark Lord's attention once more. Lucius gave him a short look.

"Potter was granted apprenticeship to me after he finished all of his NEWTS. Three years early. It has also come to my attention that the bond between the two of you has grown at a quick pace. It's almost as if you both share brain."

Voldemort raised both eyebrows in surprise and astonishment. It was crazy. It had to be. Their bond couldn't have grown that quickly. It did seem plausible but…Maybe he just didn't want to think about the possibility that Potter, as pretty as he was, could waltz into his mind at leisure.

"Please, Severus, include us all in why you think this is because of the bond." He asked sharply, suddenly irritated at himself for his eyes wanting to stray back to the boy at his friend's side.

Lucius noticed. Merlin, what was _wrong_ with him?! He was supposed_ kill_ Potter! Not lust after him! No matter how lovely…NO!! He inwardly banged his head on a wall. Bugger. He was pushing sixty and Potter was only thirteen! He was such a fucking pervert. Voldemort steeled himself, going to his coldest.

"He prepares his potions area just like you do; mannerisms are ones you both share. The way he speaks and thinks is much like yours. I believe you both are sharing information unconsciously which is how Mr. Potter passed his NEWTS." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was his nervous habit for when he was tired of something, "I would like to run some tests with your permission, my Lord, to see just how far 

the connection between you runs. I'm sure you both will admit you both are in a precarious position. I believe it is vital to know just how much you can both glean from one another."

Harry and Voldemort shared a look. It was a weighing of their situation. A heavy glance. A silent truce.

"What do you think of this, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled at him.

"My Master is much more knowledgeable of such things than I am. If he believes it is a real possibility, then I trust his judgment. He has never failed me before and I trust him with my life."

He replied calmly.

The older man was surprised to say the least.

"And what of your Master being Slytherin and your loyalty to Dumbledore? You are very calm about being here with me."

Voldemort said suspiciously.

Harry pushed his braid back behind him and sighed, disdain showing on his face.

"I have nothing against Slytherins. I was supposed to be one. As for the Headmaster, I despise everything about that old meddlesome man. There is no loyalty for him. I remain neutral, although I am thinking Dumbledore will feel my hate, and I will see him burn."

His declaration shocked everyone but, Severus. He had heard this before. There was so much hate in his apprentice. But, Harry had never told him why, even though he had asked. Harry's smile returned.

"Your new body is excellent. How is it holding up?" Voldemort found himself answering. And then talking and chatting with him.

"Very well, Severus did a great deal to assist me in getting it back."

They didn't even notice Severus observing them, their magical signatures and the bond. While the potions master watched, Tom experimented himself. He asked Harry about things he, himself knew about. It was as if he read it straight off the walls of his skull. Eerie, soon Severus was done and signaled for them to stop.

"It would seem that the both of you have a very strong connection to each other. Your minds are deeply entwined almost to the point of sharing most of your thoughts unconsciously."

He explained.

Harry and Tom looked at each other.

"Weird." Tom stated simply.

"Cool," the teen added with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I had 52 new emails in my box today! Wow! Keep it up and I might have to put out a new chapter every day! I was so thrilled. I know that a lot of you are confused about what the incest is going to be, so I'll clue you in. It is going to be in the next chapter. You'll know it as soon as you see it. Promise. So how are all of you liking it so far? I know I am. I just love to write stuff for you guys. Its my true calling. I spend most of my day writing, actually. When I'm not, I'm thinking up new stories or parts to the ones I already have.

Chapter Two

Harry sighed, plopping down on the bed calmly. His meeting with The Dark Lord had gone better than expected. He even found out that the man knew about Dray's little "problem". No one had seen his new appearance yet. But he liked it. It was very…him. It represented everything he had kept inside himself, away from eyes that would otherwise scorn him. He was at the point that he didn't care what they thought. He wanted to be him. Draco scooted over on his four poster when Harry appeared in his dorm. None of the other Slytherins had been terribly shocked when he had started coming around. They knew all about the masks a person could have and they saw the boy for what he was right away. One of them. He did a double take at his friend when he finally got a good look at him. Harry had entered the Snake's Den to a series of wolf whistles, cat calls and propositions. Even one proposal.

"Shove it, Blaise." Harry laughed, letting them take in his new appearance.

"I'll tell you exactly where you can shove it, Potter. I'd sell my grandmother for ten minutes alone with you right now!"

Dray watched him approach with eyes only for him. Harry was…gorgeous. With his dark hair spilling over his back in a silky braid and his face was finally rid of those god ugly glasses. He looked like a teen pin up for GQ. Or a dirty movie, preferably featuring _himself_ and Harry. His friend stopped in front of him with a mischievous smirk.

"Draco?"

No response. Now all of the House was watching them just out of amusement and curiosity. Why couldn't he make his mouth move?! Harry's smirk grew and the gleam in his eyes increased. He climbed onto the blonde's lap, making a flush flow up poor Draco's neck. Then suddenly, they were kissing and Draco couldn't remember who had started it. Their friends and acquaintances were making calls of 'more!' and 'bravo!'. They barely noticed though. They were too focused on each other's tongues. Dray was so excited that his canines elongated slightly, forcing Harry to have to be somewhat more careful. It wasn't easy making out with a part vampire but when you got the hang of it, it was amazing. Harry broke away first, grinding his hips teasingly when he felt how happy Dray was to be there. His friend groaned, slapping his hip playfully to get him to cut it out. Harry couldn't help it though. He felt giddy, like he'd been drinking or every cell in his body was racing to be let out at once. They would continue their make out session in a more private location.

"You're coming home with me this summer, aren't you?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Yep."

"Good. Hey, will you dig one of my vials out? Merlin, I'm so sick of those things! Nothing compares to the real thing."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and dug a vial of thick red, almost black colored potion out of the bedside table. Draco was only partially a vampire but he still needed blood to sustain his vampiric side as well as regular food to keep up his human side. The potion was a blood substitute that his Dad had made him for while he was at school. He detested the stuff.

"Why don't…you feed off of me tonight? It'll only be a little and I know how much you hate this junk." Harry asked with a shrug.

Dray shrugged as well, like it was nothing but he couldn't keep the look of eagerness from his eyes. Not only would he be getting blood but, the part that Harry wasn't quite aware of, it would also place a mark, only able to be scented by nonhumans, that marked Harry as his own so that no others would come after him. It was a win-win deal it seemed. Harry leaned over as if to kiss him again while Draco discreetly closed the drapes around the bed. Instead of their lips connecting, though, Harry leaned over to Dray's ear.

"It's okay, Dray. I trust you."

The blonde boy shivered in anticipation. He had dreamed about this. He needed to take it slow though, so Harry enjoyed it too. In fact, they had all night. He felt his canines elongate before sinking them gently into the soft inviting flesh below.

Harry trudged through the next day of school like a zombie. With only a week of class to go, he didn't even feel like he could make it another day. Severus made him stay after class in potions with a fretful and worried Draco at his side. As soon as everyone else left, including a smirking Ron, Harry let his head drop to the table with a loud 'thunk'. Severus tsked while Draco tried to rouse him. His head had been screaming alarms at him the whole day. Everything was too loud and it all had too strong a smell. He could hear Parvati and Lavender whispering about their nightly escapades across the room and the smell his ex-best friend exuded when he walked by was nauseating. What the hell was happening to him?!

"Potter. What is the matter with you? If you make my son have a heart attack because the two of you stayed up too late doing Merlin only knows what-" The man sighed and began digging around his cabinet for several potions.

"We didn't stay up too late at all, Dad. I swear! Although…"Draco began but frowned and stopped. He gave his parent a guilty look to which Severus frowned, " He did let me feed off of him…"

There was amoment of silence before Severus glared at his son angrily.

"What?! Draco Valraven Malfoy!! I will be telling your father about this! Make no mistake." He growled, slapping a hand over his eyes in frustration.

He had told Draco no feeding at school!

Harry groaned, covering his ears with his hands.

"Shut up, shut up! Please…It's too loud already and I'm seriously freaking out here. My head is splitting sideways and I can smell _everything_, And I seriously mean everything. Everything is too loud. I can hear conversations down the hallway and across the classroom as if I were sitting right next to them!" He moaned, shutting his eyes against the onslaught of light that was suddenly in his eyes and hissing choice swear words in parsletongue.

Severus had his lighted wand tip in the boy's eyes but it hurt Harry too much to keep it there. He couldn't get a good look at his eyes but had an interesting theory he needed to research first.

"Alright Harry. I'm going to draw a sample or two of your blood for some tests. I want you to keep this to yourself and take the potion I give you with no questions. I can give you a more thorough examination once you are at our home for the summer." He began and crossed the room to his bag to get the syringe.

Harry and Draco rushed down to the dungeons, bursting with laughter. The potion that Severus had given him had really worked wonders. He wasn't having any more of the weirdness from before, in fact, everything was back to normal. They had just run into Ron, telling Harry that the Headmaster wanted to see him. Harry was not going up there, not for anything. They threw a quick stick-charm on the wall before pushing the yelling red head into it and running. They were on their way to Severus's office to escape to Malfoy manor for the whole summer. Had Harry gotten permission from him to go? Of course not! As far as they were concerned, Dumbledore was neither his grandfather, nor his legal guardian, so it wasn't any of his business anyways. The Dursley's would be overjoyed to know that he wasn't coming home. They burst inside the office, much to Draco's dad's distaste, bubbling with laughter still. Severus merely rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to know. Just hurry up before the old man comes down to 'rescue' you from the evil Slytherin out to steal your virtue." He drawled in a very Malfoy like manner.

Draco eyed Harry suggestively with a big grin. He was excited to be going home. Harry was nervous. What if Lucius Malfoy didn't like him? What if he did something rude and didn't notice? What if he made a fool of himself and embarrassed Draco? _What if Voldemort was there?_ Draco took his hand calmly, sensing his distraught emotions somehow. He smiled at him warmly before they both stepped into the emerald flames.

"Malfoy Manor!" They both called out in unison and they began to spin.

Grate after grate went by and they still kept spinning. Harry was just feeling dizzy when they came to a sudden stop, Draco helping him gently out of the fireplace. The first impression that he got of Malfoy Manor was '_**big**_'. The roof arched up and was largely made of glass so one could look up at the sky while eating at the long, fourty seater dining table beneath. They seemed to have come out in the Dining Room. The décor was largely silver and maroons and greys but it managed not to look forboding or aloof but tasteful instead and somehow more personal and comfortable. This was where Draco had grown up. Draco flew towards his father who was standing mere feet away and jumped into his arms with blissful laughter. He really had missed his father. Harry stood awkwardly to the side until Severus came from the grate. The thin hand on his back urged him forward, where Dray was speaking to his father very rapidly with his excitement. Severus cleared his throat loudly, making the two turn around.

"Harry! He's my best mate so be nice, Father." Draco huffed with a silly grin on his face.

When he was home, it was okay to let his mask down. No one would see except those who knew him well already. Lucius smiled over at Harry gently.

"Yes, I did see you at the meeting. Welcome to my home, Harry. Draco talks about you all the time. I hope you enjoy it here." He said in that rich, cultured voice of his.

Harry returned his warm sentiments with relief.

"Thank you, sir. Your home is beautiful."

Draco watched the interaction between his parents and the boy he loved with happiness growing in his chest. It was his dearest wish that one day, Harry could come to call this place, and him, home.

Reviews, reviews. I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yous guys! I'm back in full swing at last and all I can say is Hallelujah! I was on kind of a writer's block type hiatus for a week or two there but now I'm back and in full action. Yeah I know what a lot of you are thinking. Thanks goodness! It's about freakin time! Yeah, me too. I'm in Kansas all this week, so I'm doing nothing but updating EVERYTHING! I hope all of you are excited. I know I am. I'm soo glad to be getting back to work. I've done a new chapter of Paved so far. I'm going to post everything at once. One enormous posting Updatathon. I'm doing nothing but writing all this week.

Disclaimer: You know I have nothing already.

Chapter Three

Severus sat in his husbands arm chair with a glass of strong fire whisky cradled in both of his hands. Lucius stood by the window, staring out at the onslaught of rain. The boys had gone with Blaise, Vince, Greg and Theodore into Diagon Alley despite the downpour. His nerves were shot. Poor Lucius…Poor Harry…All this time, and the poor boy could have been treated so much better. Vaguely, he wondered if Dumbledore knew. Something told him not. He would have kept Harry even closer if he had known.

"Did you even suspect…?" Lucius asked in a whisper from his place.

Severus took a gulp of the burning liquid and felt regret for the first time in a long time. He knew that Lucius was hurt but it was a long time ago and…damn the rum! He knew that he shouldn't have drinking then but did he listen to good sense? No!

"Not at all…If I'd known, I would have done things so differently."

"You would have treated him better." Severus cringed inside. Draco had been his saving grace with Harry. If it hadn't had been for his son…Lucius walked over and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "It was a long time ago, Sev. We can hardly fault each other. The Potters were our dirty little secrets. We can hardly feel guilty for a one night stand. Now, what are we going to do about this?"

Severus polished off his glass with a grimace before smiling up at his husband. Lucius was everything to him. He was so good.

"We do what any good parent does."



Harry and Draco burst through the fireplace, laughing and sopping wet. They had gotten into a makeout war with Blaise and Theo to see which couple could make the girls they were hanging out with squeal the most. They had won of course. Harry and Draco were just too pretty for their own good. They ended up against a wall, dropping their wet robes to the floor with careless abandon. Dray pressed his boyfriend and best friend against the wall, pushing the rain soaked hair from Harry's flushed face. The kiss that came burned through him and Harry had never felt so…complete before. It was as if 

something between them was forever pulling them together and was only satisfied when they were together or touching. He was miserable when they were apart and Harry knew that when the time came that they had to part again, he would be the saddest he had ever been. Draco's silver eyes burned into his own and their fingers entwined lovingly. How could he ever stand to be away from him? Even now, he felt tears prick his eyes when he thought about having to be away from him. Somehow, Harry knew that Draco felt the same. Someone cleared their throat, making them break apart in surprise. Severus stood in the doorway to the rest of the house, with a raised eyebrow. The corners of his eyes looked tight though as if he were stressed, despite his obvious amusement.

"Can the two of you come into the study with me? Your father and I have something to tell you both."

Draco was frowning as if he noticed the stress his father was under and was confused by it. They were home, why would his father be stressed? Harry was suddenly anxious. Had they decided that his presence with them was more trouble than it was worth? Were they worried for Draco for taking up with him? They silently followed the potion's master, their fingers still entwined.

Lucius was already sitting down in the arm chair with his favorite brandy( can you tell this family isn't shy about drinking?) in hand. He smiled tightly at the as they entered. Draco's grip on him tightened and Harry squeezed back in return. He didn't want to leave Draco! What would he do if he couldn't see him anymore? If he was forbidden from him? Something cold and hard tightened inside him and his grip on Dray's hand tightened. His boyfriend's thumb stroked the back of his hand as the blonde sensed his distress. They did not sit down although Draco was wondering if he ought to sit Harry down lest he collapse from nervousness.

"We have discovered the cause of Harry's allergic reaction to your bite, Draco." Severus began calmly, eyeing Harry with something unfamiliar in his eyes.

Draco frowned, looking to Lucius for an explanation. His Father did not disappoint him.

"It seems that one of Harry's parents was a vampire or part at least. He didn't know this, obviously, but when you fed off of him, his vampiric blood reacted, bringing his less than human heritage to the surface."

Harry was fighting to keep his face blank now. He had managed to keep his nervousness down but now he was just confused. There had to be some mistake.

"You must be mistaken. Neither James Potter nor Lily Potter had any sort of creature blood in them. They would have been red lighted by the Commission if they did and we would know immediately." Draco countered, "Harry can't have vampire blood. I would have known."

Severus shook his head and looked to Lucius for support. He seemed anxious. Lucius stood, wrapping an arm around his spouse, lending him his strength. Draco was watching them with calculating eyes that were just beginning to gleam silver. He must have been very protective over Harry, Lucius thought, if he was letting his creature side peek out. They had not only vampiric blood but incubi blood as well. It made for interesting stories when their family got together at Christmas at least.

"You are right, Draco. Neither Lily nor Potter had any creature blood. That's because James Potter is not your true father, Harry."

Harry's emerald eyes widened comically. What the-! His world was suddenly tipping sideways and he found himself sitting on a couch suddenly with Draco at his side. What was wrong with the world?!

"We did blood tests, Harry. It's all true through some very interesting circumstances." Lucius supplied helpfully but Harry just stared up at them both.

He didn't doubt what Severus said. He had given him his blood and he was close enough to Severus now to know that the man would never lie to him. They had forged a certain respect and loyal camaraderie with one another. What was really going on then?

"Who is then?" He asked, his voice low and quiet.

Severus looked down at him and wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't want to tear this boy's world apart. It was almost cruel in itself but if he didn't then what would happen to him? The Headmaster would likely get him killed in his stupid war.

"I am."

Draco's jaw dropped and he stared at his dad as if he had never seen him before. Harry remained silent, his hair dripping wet and his clothes still soaked form before. Draco was in no better shape. They had forgotten all about their state of wetness.

" I swear, Harry, I didn't know. Merlin, if I had known I would have never left you to that old man. I would have never let him send you to those muggles!" Severus burst out and touched the boy's head gently. "I'm sorry, Harry. You have no idea how much."

Harry looked at Draco, unable to keep the rawness from his gaze.

"I guess…we're brothers then." He said in a trembling voice.

"Twins actually. Fraternal. Sort of. You see, while Severus and I were 'in bed' one night, which coincidentally happens to be the night Draco was conceived, we got into an argument. In fact, it was the biggest argument we have ever been in. We each ran off that night and had two separate affairs. It just happened that it was with each of the Potters."

"Damn rum." Severus cut in with a sigh.

"While Sev had just gotten pregnant with Draco, he got Lily pregnant with you, Harry. While you and Draco were still in the womb, because of the closeness, the two of you developed a bond of sorts and that heavily influenced your development before and after birth."

Both boys looked successfully weirded out. Draco shook his head and looked at his newly discovered twin brother.

"Only our parents could fight while having sex."

"No doubt." Harry countered, still trying to wrap his mind around his new found situation.

The two adults shrugged in agreement.

"Now what?" Harry asked weakly.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other for a second and the blonde man smiled gently.

"Well, that is up to you, Harry. Would you join our family?"

Harry seemed unsure, not about being a Malfoy but about the whole situation. Severus put his hand once again on his son's sopping wet head comfortingly. Those emerald eyes looked up at his own onyx ones with uncertainty.

"Are you sure that you want me?" He asked softly.

Draco leaned over and kissed his neck with a tenderness that belied his feelings for the boy next to him.

"We want you, Harry. In fact, if it's the same to you, we went ahead and got the paperwork from the Ministry to make you a true Malfoy. If you'll have us, that is." Severus said, sitting next to his sons on the couch.

Harry nodded shakily.

"I will. I want to stay."



Even though Harry had been given his own, equally large bedroom right next to Draco's, he found himself curled on his brother's bed that night, letting him run his fingers through his midnight locks. They had looked at each other in the mirror just after coming up and their facial structures were remarkably similar. They _did_ look like twins. Severus, their dad, had remarked on an ingenious spell that Lily had laid on Harry as an infant that kept people from seeing the similarities between himself and Severus unless the person knew there was something there. Now that they did, it was apparent. Draco had just smiled when he had crawled into his bed not half an hour after going into his own. They had just curled around each other lovingly, allowing the bond between them to grow. They could feel it now, pulling them towards each other. There was no end to it. They were just one being split into two bodies. They were even beginning to read the other's thoughts. Their parents had surmised that their being lovers would make their bond grow even quicker.

"So…Does this mean that we can't…you know." He asked Dray, nuzzling deeper into his neck.

He could hear his brother's heart beat and knew that his own matched the pace perfectly.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. We were together before, and even though we didn't know we were brothers, it doesn't change the fact. I don't see why knowing about it should change anything."

Harry nodded sleepily. He had finally caved and let Draco put some sort of product in his hair before bed to prevent it from frizzing and getting all crazy while he slept. It left his hair smelling heavenly and Harry was glad he had let him do it.

"You're right. I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."

I thought this chapter was so cute!! The adorable kinshinsoukan! Twincest is the most awesome thing ever. Sorry for those who don't agree. I did warn you.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty peeps, there is the reason for the incest warning, specifically twincest or kinshinsoukan. Good times. So how are all of you enjoying it so far? I just love twins together. I cried when I saw the Weasley Twins holding up a sign that said 'Twins against Twincest'. Sigh. No one's perfect I guess. Fangirls unite! They can be converted! Lol. Well, anywho. I know you guys are wondering now, why the heck is this considered a Voldemort/Harry story? I'm not telling! Not yet at least. In this chapter you will get to see Voldie actually make an appearance.

Disclaimer: Bugger off wanker.

Chapter Four

The Department of Custody and Adoption was more than happy to oblige their good friend Lucius Malfoy, even when he asked for all of the names involved to be kept silent. They even went as far as to give him a Wizard's Oath. By noon, Harry Potter was officially Valraven Draconius Malfoy-Snape.

Flashback

"So, Harry, you're going to be officially adopted into our family today," Lucius said with a bright smile over his breakfast in the bright, sunshine filled Dining Room. Narcissa sat blissfully beside Harry, occasionally giving him loving smiles. "Would you like to keep your name or to take a new one?"

Harry looked thoughtfully at his new Father, frowning.

"I could understand if you want to keep your name. I mean, it is _yours_. But if you would like-"

"I want a new one." Harry said quickly earning an amused snort from Draco around his eggs. The emerald eyed teen blushed for a reason that he couldn't explain, "I don't…want to be Harry Potter anymore. I never did really…"

Draco slipped his hand into his below the table as they often did at school. Narcissa, the brains behind keeping Severus and Lucius's marriage from the Light and any unwanted attention, cooed happily. Everyone thought that she cheated up a storm on Lucius and he didn't care because he was being unfaithful right back, but Harry had discovered that they really weren't together at all, only in name. She had agreed to shield their parents relationship from the public eye to save face and she got her pick of lovers, which was where the rumors came from. Everyone else thought that Severus stayed at Malfoy manor so much because of his friendship with the family and being Draco's "godfather". It was an impressive weave of deception and Narcissa, secretly their godmother in reality, had told Harry that Tom Riddle had actually had a hand in it's crafting. He was astounded when he had learned that the Dark lord was not only a close friend of the family's but also Draco's, and his soon he expected, godfather. Severus was smiling at him calmly. He simply could not understand what he had done to deserve, not one, but two beautiful, brilliant children. Harry looked at him, his blush coming back from where it had nearly faded completely.

"I would really like it if _you_ named me, Dad." He replied.

Draco squeezed his hand and Harry could read how happy Draco knew that one statement would make their Dad. True to his sons' expectations, Severus beamed and his face was suddenly transformed from the stillness he usually kept over it to something magnificent and lovely. Harry grinned back.

"You should smile more, Dad. You look really magnificent when you do." Draco said, picking at some fruit and voicing out loud the comment that he knew that his twin would never say out loud.

Lucius made a humming sound in reply, turning over the page of the Prophet.

"Very well," Severus said blissfully while Lucius shut the paper to pay attention and Narcissa swung one loving arm around the two boys. It was like having three parents, " How about…Valraven Draconius Malfoy?"

Draco perked up happily with sudden excitement.

"It's just like mine! Draconius Valraven Malfoy and Valraven Draconius Malfoy!"

"Valraven…" Harry breathed, tasting the name on his tongue. It tasted…right. Perfect. "It's perfect." He agreed.

Lucius nodded, looking pleased while Narcissa smothered them in affection.

"Oh both my boys are perfect!" She sang.

End Flashback

Draco plopped down on the couch beside his brother in the library. They had started spending much of their time here. Val liked to look through all of the books their fathers had. They were both sitting in the big armchair by the unlit fireplace, reading over vampires so Val would know what to expect from himself and over incubi so he would know what to expect from Draco too.

"So…We only really have to feed once a week? What's it like?" Val asked in curiosity.

Dray shrugged but adopted a mischievous grin.

"Well," He purred, advancing closely on his twin's sensitive ears, "It's nothing like you've ever felt. It's like drinking pure light almost. Warm but almost scalding hot too. And from a powerful individual, like yourself, it can be a rush of pure ecstacy. Almost like the best sex. Then again, when sex is included, it's the best feeling ever."

He laughed at the blush on the boy's cheeks before he reached out and licked at his earlobe. Val tackled him in the small chair but since there was really no where to go, he ended up in Draco's lap with his robe hanging off of one shoulder and his hair disheveled from the struggle. His shoulder was submitted to a lick just as his ear had been and suddenly, the temperature in the room was too hot. Val let out a quick gasp when he looked down to see his brother's eyes completely silver and his fangs extended.

"Draco!" Lucius's voice cut through the fog like a knife, breaking them of their lust induced trance.

Draco's eyes cleared quickly and their Father strode across the room towards them. He pulled Val up into his arms, the boy having no more weight to him than a kitten since his vampire blood had begun to kick in. He was frowning hard down at his son while Valraven just stared between them confused. The book they had been looking through had fallen closed on the floor. Draco just glared at his Father and stormed out of the room silently. Lucius sighed heavily and gave a small smile at the nervous boy in his arms. Reading the thoughts plain in Val's eyes he carried him out bridal style.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Val. You aren't in trouble. It's Draco who's got some explaining to do." He assured his son calmly as he carried him to the Dining room for supper.

"But what did he do, Father?" Val asked with confusion.

Lucius pursed his lips silently and put his child down so he could look him straight in the face. He wanted Val to understand the severity of what had just happened.

"Draco is beginning to feel the strain of his incubus. He likes you a lot and you like him back. What he nearly did was he almost made you his mate. He was about to mark you, Val."

His voice was full of seriousness but Val was still harboring a confused look.

"Mate?"

"You would never be able to be with anyone else. You would never be able to be connected to anyone else but Draco. Incubi are extremely possessive of their mates so he would be jealous of everyone around you. Until we learn more about this bond you have with Tom, then that would not be a wise trait. Those are just a few things. I don't want the two of you to make a decision that big until you are at least out of school you are both only thirteen for Merlin's sake! Severus is having this same discussion with Draco right now. So I want you to keep what I just said in mind, Valraven. I want you to be able to be with other people before you decide your mate, understand? I want you to have someone to compare Draco with before you settle down for good." Lucius explained to the now slightly pale Val.

He hadn't wanted to frighten him but he wanted his newer son to understand the consequences of what had nearly happened and what very well could happen. Sigh. What were they going to do with them? He was just going to have to forbid Draco from marking Val until they were out of school. He needed a drink.

Review! Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Alrightee, here it is. No waiting. You know, I do hate to keep all of you waiting for new chapters. I like to make people happy I guess and I know how excited I am when one of my favorite stories is updated. Bliss! I'm really into a story called Shadow's Secret right now. It's really good! It's under the Voldemort/Harry pairing if any of you are interested in looking it up. I like it so much, I'm debating about whether or not to put it on my jump drive. Ja!

Chapter Five

When Lucius and Val finally made it down to the Dining Room, Severus and Draco were already seated and waiting for them. Upon their entrance, Draco stood and offered his hand to his brother. Val smiled and took the hand, lacing his fingers adoringly with his brother's. Dray pulled him close enough that Val could tell he was wearing his favorite cologne. They touched foreheads while their parents watched on.

"I'm sorry…"Dray whispered, staring into his green eyes.

"I know. It's okay."

Val gave him a quick and playful peck on the lips before bouncing off to sit in the chair beside his. Draco's heart swelled. His twin smiled back at him, so bright it made him ache to go to him. And go to him he did. Only Valraven could make him feel that way. Only his…twin. His other half. His blood. Their hands ended up once more bound together beneath the table, like always. Just like them.

"Draco, we have a meeting with Tom tonight. Val, if you would like to you may come, but don't feel obligated if you don't want to, alright?" Severus insisted, nodding as he sipped his drink.

Val wondered if there was any blood in it. He knew that he and Draco had gotten their vampire blood form their Dad and surely, he had to feed more often than they did. How did he get by? May as well ask. The least he could do was embarrass himself.

"Dad…" He began, catching Severus's attention easily, "If Dray and I got our vampire blood from you, and we have to feed only once a week from you since we are considered baby vampires, who do you feed from? Don't you have to feed more often to keep us fed?"

Lucius gave his husband a mischevious smirk and Severus smiled at their son.

"You are correct, Val, I do have to feed more often than you and Draco do. Fortunately, your Father has much more…stamina than the average human because of his incubus blood. His blood has enough kick to it to sustain the two of you and me. I have to feed three times a week and when the two of you get older, with the exception of when you begin to come into your magical maturity or you are injured, you will be able to stretch out your feedings for longer."

Val nodded, showing he understood. It was a curious thing to ponder. He hadn't fed yet so he assumed that they were waiting until Draco fed. It seemed logical.

"So, Val, Severus has told me that you despise Dumbledore about as much as Tom does. So, if you won't side with the Light, will you remain Neutral or side with Tom?" Lucius asked, tilting his head.

His voice was light and friendly as if he didn't care which he picked. Val thought about it. He thought about it long and hard. If he remained Neutral, he could stay out of this war as much as he desired and just be Valraven Malfoy. However, if he was Neutral, he wouldn't get his revenge on Dumbledore.

" I will side with you. My family now is more important than any past ties I may have."

Severus's smile was worth the struggle it had taken to make his decision. He knew that he had made the right one. Lucius smiled and nodded.

Tom stared at the four before him with a look of awe. Never in all of his years would he have guessed this…Val sniggered at his expression.

"So…you are their…"

"Son, Tom. Yes. And Draco's twin. And your ally now apparently. I've decided to side with my family on this." Val explained with a smirk and bowed regally in front of him just as he had seen Draco do a hundred times before, " My name is Valraven Draconius Malfoy-Snape. Pleased to be introduced. Again."

The corners of Tom's mouth twitched upwards in amusement. The Dark Lord tilted his chin upwards with a gentle hand.

"It's a pleasure." He turned to Lucius and Severus, "Congratulations. I know no two people more suited for this honor than the two of you."

They were grateful for their Lord and friend's approval. The couple just hugged Draco while Tom and Val just kept staring at the other's seemingly bottomless eyes. Draco cleared his throat, snapping his brother out of his trance like state. Tom seemed somewhat embarrassed but looked at Draco with a grin.

"And how is my favorite godson? Well, I suppose now I have TWO favorite godsons." He laughed and reached over to mess up Draco's perfect hair and tug on Val's braid.

The blonde pouted while Val keeled over in laughter at the picture his indignant brother was making. It was quite the scene.

Draco had taken Val out to get some "decent" clothes, including some potions making robes like the ones Sev wore all the time. Val had deemed that he wanted some just like his Dad's. Lucius could tell that Severus as practically floating on air. His aura was humming with happiness.

"So, what do you think of throwing Val a Welcome Home party? It would be a wonderful way of introducing him to the whole family and Tom could be there as well." He suggested.

Severus dusted the pixie dust from his hands.

"That is an excellent idea, love. What would I do without you?" His beloved purred, giving him a loving kiss quickly.

Lucius grinned.

"You would be down here making potions all day and be bored out of your wits all night. Did you notice how Tom was looking at Val during our meeting?"

"Yes, I did. It could be that the bond between them is growing just as it is with Draco and Val."

"I think he fancies him. Now that Val isn't a threat to him, he is realizing just how compatable they are."

"You mean how pretty Val is." Severus sniggered.

Lucius shrugged and they went on to plan their newest son's Home Coming party.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty peeps, I'm so glad for the excellent review turnout I got for the big posting-dump. I've decided that I will probably start posting things in groups of three or four chapters. Probably not all on the same story but, hey! Everyone will get the updates that they want and I will be kept successfully busy. I have to go to my other relatives home to babysit for a week so I will be writing a lot again hopefully. -.-;; It would seem so at least. I'll do another big posting dump at the end of the week if I go. That will make a lot of you happy. I love to keep the readers happy. I think that is the job of an author. To please their readers. Because without you guys, authors don't have much. So, shouldn't it be the authors duty, not only to get our excellent ideas out there but to make all of you happy as well? I officially declare the chapter-dump days as Reader Appreciation Days!

Disclaimer: Nope. Sorry.

Chapter Six

Draco dragged his brother into the house, now wearing his new, form hugging clothes. The black robes that hugged Val's hips only to flare out below at the thighs accented just how petite and delicate his twin was. Dray had even gotten matching clothes so they could really look like twins. They had decided jokingly to give the Weasley Twins a run for their money. Draco had declared that he would turn Val into a Slytherin Prince by the end of the summer. Valraven had accepted his challenge eagerly. He was determined to be all that he could be so he could make his new family proud. Dray had promised him in a seductive whisper that once they got to bed that night, he would help him take _off_ his new clothes. Val had shivered, basking in the delighted feeling that raced down his spine. The house was eerily silent. Draco had just begun to frown when they walked into the dining room, only to be met with the huge sound of…

"SURPRISE!"

The shouts of easily a hundred people made poor Val jump so violently that Draco grabbed him to keep him from bolting. At the front of the crowd were their parents who came over with big smiles on their faces.

" Are you alright, Valraven?" Severus asked gently, checking them over with a detailed eye.

He just nodded, the color beginning to come back into his face. Lucius, feeling slightly guilty at causing his son such distress, took him into his arms.

"We're sorry, Val. We wanted to throw you a Welcome Home party so you could get a chance to meet all of your relatives and new family friends." He soothed the trembling teen.

Val looked up at him quickly with eyes full of amazement.

"Relatives?"

Lucius nodded above him and gently lead him over to the chatting and laughing crowd. Draco followed holding his hand tightly. Tom was the first they approached in the sea of new faces and Val was grateful for the familiarity. Tom hugged him affectionately.

"Welcome home, Val." He whispered in his ear, making the teen smile.

Draco pulled a thin but beautiful woman over to them with a drink in her hand and a laugh on her lips. She smiled down at him beautifully and Val could definitely see the family resemblance between her and their "mom".

"Val, this is our Aunt Bella. Aunt Bella, this is my twin brother Valraven." He said already looking excited at the prospect of introducing all of their vast family and friends to his twin.

Bella handed Tom her drink and took the boy in her arms in a huge hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad to meet you! You and Draco do look remarkably similar. I can't believe that you used to be Harry-" She was cut short by Tom's piercing voice.

"Bellatrix!"

"Yes?"

"I think your killing him."

She looked down at the obviously flustered Val who seemed to be unable to breathe properly. She blushed slightly and put her nephew down while Draco burst into unabashed laughter.

"Bel, are you trying to kill the poor boy? Oh my goodness, he's so small! He's as small as you were as a boy, Severus." Rodolphus Lestrange inquired coming to step up beside his wife. Draco introduced him as their Uncle Rodolphus, "My, he definitely has the Malfoy-Snape genes. Pretty as can be. Watch out, Val. You'll be neck deep in suitors soon."

Val, instead of blushing as Draco expected him to, gave a very Malfoy-like smirk.

"I think my brother will be able to keep any of the more determined ones away." He replied while Draco nodded with a wicked smirk.

Unknown to him, Tom stood behind him with a small smile.

He watched the newer addition to the Malfoy clan with a thoughtful eye. Valraven Malfoy was a gorgeous. Once he stopped thinking of him as Harry Potter, he could really appreciate the beauty and power that was Valraven. The way he smiled at him or the distinct shade of emerald his eyes changed in the light. Val seemed to cling to Draco like a life line. He could practically see the bond between then. Twins always had a special power of their own. Especially Wizarding twins. They would live forever with a bond that never stopped growing between them. Such was the case with Draco and 

Valraven. However, as he watched the two interact, he couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy. Val had a bond with _him _and as we all know, Dark Lord's do not share well. Especially Voldemort. It posed a problem in his mind. He didn't want to hurt his godsons, but Val was meant for him. Their lives had been entwined just as long as Darco and Val's had. Why should he not have the chance to be with Val. Draco was the teen's brother but Voldemort wanted to be his lover. The answer to his inner dilemma introduced itself in the form of Rodolphus's bold statement.

"…Watch out, Val. You'll be neck deep in suitors soon."

Of course. He could court the boy. Naturally, that was the way of pureblood families. To court the one you wish to be with. Why had he not thought of that sooner. Too long getting exactly what he wanted when he wanted it and with whom he wanted it, he guessed. Tom smiled. Yes. That was perfect. Of course, he would wait a little while to see if it panned out. A person with a disagreeable attitude is always going to be disagreeable no matter how pretty they may be. But he didn't want to wait long, because Rodolphus was right. Val would be neck deep in suitors soon. He just hoped that his brother was strong enough to protect him. If not, his parents certainly were. And if a problem ever arose, he would know about it and quickly dispatch the poor bastard who had dared threaten his Val.

The party had worn late into the night and Val lay asleep at last, curled comfortably in Bella's lap with Draco at his side. She ran long, well manicured nails through the sleeping boy's lengthy hair, watching him sleep.

"I always did want kids, but they were never in the stars for 'Dolphus and I. I love to have you around because you make me feel like it's okay to not be a mom. It's okay because I have you to dote on, Draco. Now you have a brother and I feel like it's even better now." She whispered while her husband stood behind the couch with a scotch in his hands.

He didn't seem to even hear the statement even though Draco knew that he had. Tom watched them from the couch beside theirs. Draco just smiled at her.

"I'm really glad that he's here. He's safe with us now. Those muggles Dumbledore made him live with treated him so badly, Aunt Bella. They would starve him and hurt him…Now he's here where I can protect him now. It's all legal so Dumblebee can't do a thing about it."

She nodded but was furious at the news of what the muggles had put her nephew through. Tom stood up, setting his glass of liquor down.

"Draco, why don't we get your father and take Val up to bed? You both need to feed and he's exhausted." He suggested, taking the sleeping boy in his arms from an interested Bella.

She seemed to raise an eyebrow at him which he ignored skillfully. He didn't need her looks. There was nothing improper about putting his godson to bed. Or watching him feed for the first time. Draco got off of the couch and glided over to get his father from the animated conversation that Severus had been 

having with Rhonda Zabini. Her son had come as well but was napping up in the room off of the Dining Hall with a few other people trying to get a reprieve from the late night festivities. Tom didn't wait for them but when on so he wouldn't have to suffer any more of Bella's curiosities. Awake, Valraven reminded him of a curious, mischievous little kitten. Asleep, he looked like an angel. Tom had no doubt that when he grew to be older, Val would become more like his namesake. His little, deadly Raven. Perhaps…Hm. Val had already said that he would not bow to him. He was not interested in being a Death Eater at all and a new name would not change that fact. No, he would be trained and he would become Tom's General. He could assemble a small group of skilled assassins, devoted to either himself or to Valraven. He would name them after the child in his arms. They would be his Ravens and at their head, leading them at Tom's side, would be Valraven. The walk to the boy's bedroom was shortened considerably by his musings and suddenly, they were inside. He laid the child down on the bed and allowed himself another moment to marvel at how perfect he was. Val had to be his. They had a bond deeper than any other and he would not tolerate someone snatching his future General's attentions. Severus came in with Draco a moment later laughing over something or another that the boy had said. His friend smiled at the image of his sleeping child and sat down on the bed beside Tom.

"Val…Val, you need to wake up."

Hidden emerald scrunched in irritation before opening. They softened at his dad and brother's faces. Tom liked to imagine that Val was getting used to seeing him as well. It made for such pleasant thoughts in his mind. At least he would be teaching the boys their private lessons during the summer. That would give him the chance to start preparing Val for his future role. He realized while watching Severus open a vein for Draco first, that he would have to tell Val and his parents about his decision eventually. Val would see it as a sign that he was being dishonest with him if he did not. He did not want that at all. Severus was reopening the vein for Val now and Tom stared transfixed at the boy. Val's eyes were darkening as if, even if his conscious mind didn't, his unconscious mind recognized the substance for the sustenance it was. There was something powerful about blood. Nearly every religion in the world had blood involved in it at some point. It was powerful and primal. The more blood spilt by a person, the stronger they were said to be. It was the stuff that forged bonds, broke countries, and was used in Necromantic rituals to raise the dead. Speaking of which…This summer would be the best time to introduce Val to his future partner and possible friends. Tom smiled at the thought of his smart mouthed, rambunctious Necromancer. They would have a blast together. After all, they were both twins. Valraven had dipped his head to Severus's arm to drink, making something tighten in Tom's stomach. He brutally shoved the thought away with an inward sneer. Now was hardly the time for such thoughts. He was the bloody Dark Lord and he would control himself!

Reviews?!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I know all of you are wondering about the two new characters I'm about to introduce. Let me tell you guys, I think you will LOVE them! They are some of my absolute favorites out of all of my original characters. Very spunky. Okay, on with the story! I know you can't wait to see what their summer classes are like.

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada

Chapter Seven

Val had loved his party and he felt much more energized now that he had fed. It felt as if something in him had filled up in that first taste of liquid bliss. He thought that it would be gross but really, it had tasted like his mouth was full of scalding energy. Draco was going on and on about how they were starting their summer lessons today and his parents were chatting over something in the paper. Lucius turned to him with a bright smile.

"So, Val, did you enjoy your party?" He asked over his tea while Severus continued reading over his shoulder with a book in hand.

"I loved it! I've never had a party before. Well…I've never really gotten presents before either. The Dursleys didn't believe in celebrating my birth, let alone anything else."

Lucius hissed at his statement but Val knew that his Father wasn't angry with him and it made his heart light to know that someone would actually stand up for him and be angry on his behalf.

"Well you will have plenty of parties here. Narcissa can really throw a ball when we let her. She's our social butterfly." Severus teased the woman who just flipped her hair behind her shoulder with a smirk.

Val laughed and let 'Cissa, as she had begged him to call her unless it was mom, begin to braid his hair as she loved to do. She bemoaned the fact that Draco refused to grow his hair out so she couldn't play with his. He liked to indulge her because it made her happy, though. She was a blonde beauty indeed though. Val could see how she easily passed for Draco's mother and his own now too. They had a few minutes before Tom would arrive for their lessons but Draco was excited. It must be some kind of lesson if his brother was excited about it. Then again, it was the Dark Lord teaching them. Breakfast was a quiet but comfortable affair but the time for their lessons came quickly. Tom stepped out of the fireplace just as they were finishing up. He gave them all a silky good morning and stepped aside to reveal the two other boys standing behind him.

" These are your new classmates, Val. Xavier and Mordred Calisius Riddle." He said calmly while Val took in the two boys.

They were exactly alike except for their black hair which Xavier's was down to his ankles and braided. Mordred's was shorter, much like his own had been before he grew it out. Xavier grinned at him with a friendly wave. Val raised an eyebrow at their last name and Tom rolled his eyes at his expression.

"They're not mine, Valraven Malfoy. Such naughty thoughts you have." He tsked wickedly.

Xavier spoke up quickly while his brother sniggered beside him.

"No. We're his pet project. He did raise us though practically. He is capable of reproducing though if our hidden cameras have anything to say about it."

Val liked the twins immediately. Tom took his hand and smacked Xavier irritatedly on the back of the head.

"Quiet cretin. Follow me. We will be taking the library for your instruction today.

Val watched the two newest additions of his so far limited circle. Xavier, it seemed, worked with his brother part-time at a strip joint. Mordred was a bartender but stripped when Xavier did. Apparently there was high demand for twin sets. They were both wearing interesting outfits. Their pants were leather so tight that he knew that there was nothing but skin beneath them. Draco had conned him into similar pants. Their t-shirts were loose but had different sayings on the front. Xavier's was black with 'Zombies have rights too!' in white on the front. Mordred's was also black but said plainly 'I have a date with Death at some disputed barricade'. Their eyes were a matching jade but it was the color of green that Val knew would glow even more sinister green than his own if they were mad. Xavier laughed out loud suddenly in the quiet of the hallway and Draco rolled his eyes at them. The two boys turned to the Malfoy Twins and put identical grins.

"So we heard…"

"That you two…"

"Are twins like us." They both finished at the same time.

Valraven couldn't help but grin. The bond between the two was the strongest he had ever seen between two people. It made him happy to know that his own and Draco's would soon be that strong too.

"Yes. I'm Valraven. Val for short." He answered while looking between the two.

"Xaye."

"You can't really shorten my name." Mordred replied with a shrug.

Tom opened the library door allowing them entrance. They filed in and took their seats in the large, comfortable couches places in a semi circle in the center. Book shelves towered around them, so high that they reached the ceiling and continued on to shelves on a balcony of sorts towards the back. It was one of Val's favorite rooms. Tom beckoned Xaye and Mordred to the front where he stood.

"Now, Val, since this is your first time here and you and Draco will very likely be able to do this as well, then we are going to start learning about Focuses. Mordred is Xavier's Focus. Boys." He said calmly and Xavier saluted as if he were in the military.

The twins took off a pair of black gloves that Val had not noticed them wearing before. Odd. Mordred's hands instantly sparked flames much to his surprise. Tom uncovered one of three baskets at his feet. Val 

sneered in disgust when he realized what was inside it. A body. Or more specifically, what was left of a body. It was a blue color as if the girl had died of asphyxiation. Her brown hair spilt over the basket like a cloud. Why the hell would Tom bring a bloody body to their class?! A cool power shivered through the room like water, but even that could not bring Val to take his eyes off of the girl's body. Until she blinked. Draco grabbed his hand just as he had done at the party and his brother found himself calming instantly. Tom continued while the girl stood in the basket and turned to look at the two at the front.

"As you may have noticed. Mordred is a pyro. He can create and control fire with just his magic. Xavier is a Necromancer. Now, I will eventually this summer begin teaching you both separate classes because if your skills are different and yet compatible separately, that makes you all the stronger as a couple."

Now that he had gotten over the shock of seeing a dead girl stand up and walk, Val had to admit, he was very impressed. However, he had not even begun to see what his new acquaintances could accomplish.

"Now touch." Tom demanded and Draco squeezed his hand harder.

Val could feel his brother's heartbeat speeding like a rabbit's in his mind and was confused. Perhaps Draco just had a thing about bodies. When Mordred and Xavier touched, a shiver went through the room and suddenly, the air was not just cool but frigid. The other two baskets began to shake and the cloths fell off of them to reveal one rotting body, so decayed that pieces had begun to fall off and a skeleton. They shivered and the decayed one began to fill out. It's missing pieces reattached and the skin returned to normal as if the decaying process was reversing itself. The skeleton just seemed to grow muscles, organs and then skin out of the sheer power. The girl that had already been raised looked completely human. The blue had gone from her skin and there was light in her eyes. She smiled and could have passed for any other girl on the street. Draco looked away so they could not see what was in his eyes. Val looked enraptured. Tom smiled at his fascinated look. There was darkness in Valraven yet. Perhaps he should have Xavier teach Val ritual Necromancy. Both of them would get a kick out of that.

"Now, Draco, Val, what happened when Xavier and Mordred touched? What did you observe?"

Val's hand shot up. His brother merely grimaced in distaste. Tom nodded to the excited twin with a pleased countenance.

" Both of their powers got much stronger but especially Xavier's."

"Very good. You see a Focus is exactly what the name implies. It is a person who focuses your magic, making it three times as strong as normal. They can pour their power into you and you into them and vice versa, making the spell or ritual being performed much stronger. Twins have the inborn ability to act as a Focus for each other."

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I don't really feel like writing much up here. I haven't been much in the mood for Author's Notes lately. I've been really busy on working on my stories and work that I just skip them a lot. I just make then short, sweet and to the point. Friday night will be Reader Appreciation Day or…night. Hm. Anywho. I hope all of you are excited. Wait. Why am I writing this? You all won't see until Friday anyways! . Doh! Love youz guyz!

Disclaimer: Nada.

Chapter Eight

Dray felt sick. How could his brother be so fascinated by what Xavier had done when he felt so horrified by it. The scene had been sick! It just served as a reminder of the war he would have to fight in soon enough. They would be marked next summer. For a split, angry moment, Draco felt jealous that Valraven wouldn't have to be a Death Eater. He would get to stand at Tom's side regardless. But then, he realized just how stupid a thought that was. Val would see more of the war than him. Not less. And his twin had reasons for wanting to fight. He wanted his revenge on the man who had tormented him for years. Draco, however, only had a cause. He didn't want to fight. He hated war and killing and seeing the bodies of people in the streets. He wanted no part of it but Tom was his godfather and his parents would be fighting as well. He would see about apprenticing with his dad so at least he would only be making and administering medical attention. He knew with a certain dread that twisted his stomach, though, that even his dad fought quite a bit. He would see the battle field and the thought mad e him want to retch. He was not a fighter and his traitorous thoughts made him feel sickened and ashamed. He was such a bloody coward. Mordred caught his eye and smiled reassuringly. Those two…They were weird and could be really sadistic at times, but when they liked you, they stuck by you no matter what. They were good friends and he was just glad that Val would be with Xavier at least. The kid had been an assassin since before they even met when they were twelve. Apparently, so Tom said, Xavier had been offing people since he was seven. He had used his small, cute image to hide the cold calculated killer beneath. Xavier and Mordred and their cousin Miya were true child prodigies when it came to magic and magical ways of killing. Tom told him once that they were his most prized killers. He had never met Miya personally, but Xavier talked about her all the time. He seemed truly enraptured by their cousin. The only thing he had heard about her abilities so far was that she was an empath. Val would be safe with them and he got the distinct feeling that Tom would not let a grain of sand get through the barriers around Val, let alone and enemy or enemy fire.

Valraven was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement. Tom chuckled in front of him and sipped his drink. Xavier and Mordred sat idly beside him, making horses from fire flames run about the room.

"Did you enjoy your lessons today, Val?" Tom asked him simply but the question made the teen turn bright eyes on him.

"I thought it was amazing! Xavier and Mordred are awesome and you're a great teacher, Tom!" He exclaimed to which Xavier beamed and Tom's own eyes brightened at the praise from the child he held in such high regard.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. What did you think of Xavier's Necromancy?"

"It was amazing although I don't think Draco enjoyed it as much as I did."

Tom waved off his statement and leaned forward to capture the teen's attention.

"How would you like to learn Necromancy, Valraven?"

Xavier grinned just as big as Val. He took that as a yes. If he hadn't the ball of teenager that threw himself around his neck in a big hug would have confirmed it. Tom was taken aback. He was used to Draco hugging him but he had not expected Val to be so affectionate so quickly. It felt strangely…right to have the boy in his arms. It was like he belonged there and fit perfectly.

"Xavier will come every night and teach you ritual Necromancy, alright? You will have to work incredibly hard to keep up with everything but I think that you can do it. I think you have what it takes." Tom purred, knowing the boys would become fast friends.

Val blushed under the praise but beamed and kissed his cheek. Tom felt his mind faze out for a moment before snapping back to attention.

Severus was surprised when Val had burst into his potions lab, chattering excitedly about his lessons and Necromancy. He was wide eyed by the time the boy had finished.

"Well, Val, I'm so glad you liked it. We will have to go to my distributer and get some books on Necromancy. You know, I'll bet Tom would let you look through the library at Slytherin Manor to see if there are any in there. He keeps Salazar Slytherin's entire library there. He even emptied out the Slytherin vault of all of the books. I'll bet anything that there are books about Necromancy there." Severus said calmly.

He was just glad that his son was adjusting to the enormous change in his life so well. That Tom was so easy going and affectionate with him was such a help. He knew that his Lord and friend had great plans for Val. He had been worried that being a Death Eaters son would be a huge change to adjust to but Val seemed to handle it flawlessly. He did have to say that if Draco hadn't been so loving and protective that it may not have gone so easy. He was blessed to have such perfect children.

"You're the best, Dad! Hey, can we still do potions together even though I'm doing all of my other classes? I really liked doing them with you."

His heart swelled. Val truly was his child.

"Of course. We can even work on more advanced things if you would like. I think you're ready for it."

Valraven smiled and turned to bounce out of the room, his happiness infecting everyone he cam ein contact with. Yes, he was truly blessed indeed.

Reviews! I love reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Despite time challenges and the quickly dying battery on my laptop, I am going to get all of you this chapter! So we slowly but surely see the plotline unfolding. Exciting, isn't it? I'm trying to write this in 45 minutes because I have a Twilight party at the Library near my house. We're going to do an Edward Hunt. I can't wait to see what that is!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Nine

Val frowned at his brother who was sitting silently, staring into the flames in the grate. What was going on? Was Draco sick? His twin looked pale and he had merely picked at his food at dinner. Val got up to sit next to him silently while his long hair dried from the bath. Draco didn't look like he had slept much either. Had he…been with someone? No, that was ridiculous! He would have woken up if he had gotten out of bed. Hmm.

"Dray?" He ventured softly, almost afraid to startle the teen he so loved.

"Hm?" Was his only response.

"Are you alright?"

The stormy eyes that were his identical in shape turned to him. Val thought he saw something like pain flicker through those depths before being swallowed up once more.

"Of course, Val. I'm just not feeling well is all."

"Should I get Dad?"

"No, that isn't necessary."

At this answer, Val's heart contracted painfully and it seemed as if he were forever cut off from his brother. The statement was aloof and distant and not at all like his Draco that he loved. It seemed as though they had been holding hands moments ago and Val turned around and Draco was suddenly a fathomless chasm away. He nearly choked but managed to jerk back, much to Dray's surprise. His brother must have seen the look of pain and fear naked in his eyes because the blonde quickly grabbed him up, holding him as tight as their bodies would allow.

"I didn't mean it, Val. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to block you out like that."

Val just clutched him hard and tried not to tremble. Blocking him out? He must have been talking about the bond. Draco had blocked him out so he had felt the connection falter and he had been hit with the most horrible, painful separation anxiety. He never wanted to feel that way again. It hurt…

Valraven sighed heavily, annoyed at life and everything around him. Draco had gone off to some undisclosed location to 'take a well needed short hiatus'. Val had begged him to take him too, 

but Draco had just plead that he needed to work something out first before he could bring him along. He had mumbled something incoherent about his Incubus acting up. So far, his life at Malfoy Manor had fallen into place rather well. Recently, though, Draco had been acting strange and his Father's work at the Ministry had picked up, so when his Dad wasn't at Hogwarts, he was making potions with him in the lab. Today, though no one but himself and Cissa were home. She was currently sharing some tea and biscuits with him by the window seat out looking his favorite stretch of the garden. He wanted to be with Draco so badly at the moment that even the sight of butterflies dancing over the lilacs and orchids and occasionally alighting on a lily pad in the pond could not dispel his mood. Cissa smiled before stealing one of his cookies.

"You know what you need, ducky? You need some good, stimulating company. Not that I'm not stimulating with my impishly gorgeous looks." She said at last, sipping her blackberry tea calmly.

Val snorted, suddenly more miserable than annoyed. It was depressing when Draco wasn't with him. His vampire half had been getting slightly out of hand lately, especially around Draco and, strangely enough anyone more powerful than him, which included Tom, embarrassingly enough. He had refused outright to give in to these strong urges but they insisted on returning at the most irritating times. The day before Draco had left, it had acted up in class to, not only Draco and Tom, but to Xavier as well. Severus had begun to wonder if Draco's Incubus tendencies were seeping through their link. His brother had said that he was now able to go longer without feeding and didn't even feel fatigued. Severus had pointed out that it was probably because the hungers were projecting onto poor Val. (.) This had only set to annoy him further since there was no way for Draco to prevent it, and no way for Val to block it.

"Don't I wish." He mused sadly and Cissa touched his head softly.

"You should go see Tom. He'd make excellent company for you."

Val perked up instantly. Of course! Why not? Tom was his godfather so he could go see anytime he wanted. He grinned and pecked Cissa on the cheek with thanks before bouncing off to see his godfather.

Despite the fact that he already had had one surprise today when Bellatrix had demanded that he get his ear pierced, Tom was surprised once more when his godson fell out of his office fireplace, accidentally nearly knocking him to the ground. In between coughing fits, Val managed to get out a small hello. It was too adorable. Tom helped him to a couch, laughing, summoning a glass of water. When Val coughed he sounded like a little bird.

"Valraven Malfoy, do you mind telling me exactly what you were doing in my fireplace?" He asked, mocking as if he were angry.

Val, once he had recovered, grinned and answered in a Cockney accent.

"Why, mista', I was checkin fo Dark Lords, I was. Never know when those barmy old codgers gonna show!"

Tom rolled his eyes. Well, his otherwise undistinguished day just got more interesting. And…soot covered.

"TTTOOOOOOOMMMM!" Val whined and looked up at him with the cutest eyes he could manage, "Can I stay here with you tonight? Cissa's being all freaky and talking about how good she looks again. I'm afraid if I stay she may molest my poor little helpless self!" He replied, holding the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic pose.

The Dark Lord just poked his forhead, right were his scar was, adoringly.

"Fine, brat, but only if you can stand a barmy old cadger like those Dark Lords you found in the fireplace. That Voldemort will catch you up in a minute!"

"Yea. I always heard he was an old horndog."

Tom gaped at him before seizing him around the middle and shaking him playfully.

" Bella said it! Bella said it!! I swear!"

I love reviews! Reviews, reviews, reviews! Cha! ( see a reviews song)


	10. Chapter 10

I know a lot of you have been looking for the reason that this is a V/H fic. I know, it's been a long time in coming but THE chapter is finally arrived! Poor Draco. He's away and has no idea. Delicious. You know, I just can't help myself sometimes. Arr! Fanfiction be my Anti-Drug! There's your bit-o-pirate for the day.

Disclaimer: Nada thing.

Tom was very pleased indeed. In front of him stood a vision of beauty. Val smiled, leaning against the window in Tom's office. He was wearing one of Tom's larger button up shirts beneath his robes and a pair of loose fitting slacks. He was t epitome of relaxed fashion. No doubt he had adopted it from his brother.

"And what did Blaise think about your interest in his discreet advances on your brother?"The Dark Lord asked, stirring a small potion on his desk with a smile.

Valraven had been spending much more time with him in his office and even in his bedroom when Draco was forced to be away as he sometimes was. The teen had crawled in bed with him the other night because Draco was away and his parents were away on business. He shrugged solemnly. He had been broody so much that Tom felt he just had to cheer up his future beloved. He had finally decided to get permission from Val's parents to court the boy. Yes. He could not have his future spouse upset over something like that. If there was anything that could cheer up Valraven Malfoy it was a bit of well meant teasing. Tom abandoned his potion to press him up against the window with his pelvis, leaning down beside Val's ear. With a wicked, playful grin he breathed on the shell of his ear before whispering intimately to him.

"Now, love, there is no reason to be so solemn when there are much more pleasurable things to focus your mind on."

Tom's low, rich voice was a purr in his ear and suddenly, Val's whole body seemed to thrum like a tuning fork. Shit! Not now! Why did Draco have to project _now?!_ _He_ had never considered his godfather in a sexual way but his senses seemed to feel different. His breath caught in his throat and without looking, he knew his eyes were glowing. Severus had cautioned him to stay away from anyone that he would not sleep with right now, especially with what was happening but he had thought his _godfather_ was at least safe. Tom seemed to realize something was up because he stepped away from him quickly, letting Val slide to the floor. The teen sat in a daze, trying to breathe past the huge feeling of need choking him. He had never felt so sensitive to touch in his life. Not even when he and Draco had made love for the first time. Tom's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to calm his breathing as well.

"Tom…please…" He whispered even though he didn't know what he was asking.

No one was home. He had no idea where Severus kept his suppressing potions and he couldn't run to the shelter of his brother's arms because Draco wasn't home. What was he supposed to do? He could not last. He needed a touch. His skin burned and every nerve ending in his body was alight with sensitivity. It was nearly painful just to have his shirt on. When the fabric brushed against his chest, it 

sent pleasant tingles down his spine. Val reached out for the man he knew could help him desperately. Tom was hesitant but Val could read a hunger deep in his eyes. He wanted to do this. He wanted to help him and enjoy it.

"Are you sure…?" Tom asked in a husky voice that had thickened with desire.

Val couldn't find his own voice so he just nodded and let the man he adored scoop him up into his arms and press him against the wall once more. There was something thrilling about a man, especially Tom, holding him against the hard wall while his pelvis pushed into his stomach, making the teen gasp. Val reached behind his head and unbound his long hair. Somehow he knew that seeing his hair loose and flowing would excite his partner even more. He could feel Tom through his cloths and could not decide whether to be afraid or entranced. A knee was pushed between his quivering legs and raised up so he was straddling the Dark Lord's thigh. Despite the fact that it was not his brother making him feel this way, Valraven had to admit that he had never been more aroused in his life. Tom made short work of getting rid of their robes and unbuttoning both of their shirts. His elegant fingers touched every inch of the whimpering boy's chest before dipping down to take his mouth. Val rode his godfather's thigh while an arm wound around his waist, keeping him moving, thrusting forward and brushing against his own arousal with every movement. They hadn't even really begun to take off their clothes and Val was already seeing spots dance behind his eyelids. There was a steady stream of whimpers and parsletongue pleas issuing from his mouth. He didn't seem to be able to form a coherent sentence. Every touch was the most amazing feeling though. It felt as if sparks were dancing through his whole body or a fire had taken root in his abdomen. When Tom reached down to touch him, Val sank his nails so deep into his skin that he drew blood. The pleasure building in him could not be contained and suddenly, he was screaming Tom's name. He got a brief glimpse of the man's slitted, dark, glazed eyes before throwing his head back and crying out. The bond between them exploded into existence at once, feeding off of their shared orgasm. Val lay trembling and panting, a small moan escaping his throat with every pant. Tom waved his hand and cleaned them both off wandlessly. Shit, he thought as he held the shaking boy in his arms, how was he supposed to explain _this_ to Severus and Lucius? 'Hey I grinded your son into the wall' hardly was a way to start a conversation. Although, despite his friends' forthcoming unhappiness, if he could do it again, he would sell his Horcrux to get the chance. Val's arms were around his neck and the teen's face buried in his neck. He could feel the heat issuing from the teen's body and chuckled. Valraven Malfoy was blushing! How…cute. He could definitely get used to sharing his life with this boy. Most definitely.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, I know that the last chapter was a bit graphic but this is rated M for a reason. Although, I haven't yet had someone complain so it must be alright. I have decided to post the clip that was at the end of my newest By Deaths To Die chapter as a story. I hope that pleases all of you. If you haven't read it yet, please do. I want to know what everyone thinks about it. So, interesting chappie ahead!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Eleven

Tom sat across from Severus and Lucius with an odd look on his face. It was serious but brooding. His friends watched him curiously. Lucius had an arm wrapped around Severus's waist.

"This must be important for you to call us like this, Tom. What's on your mind?" The blond asked, twisting a piece of his husband's dark hair around his fingers.

Tom gave them a long considering look. This was it. This was the moment that could make or break his plans. Well, one of two. First, was introducing the ideas to Val's parents. Then he had to introduce them to Val himself. Draco was not going to like it.

"I want to make Val my heir."

They didn't seem surprised at all. In fact, Severus acted as if he had expected it. After all, it was the potion's master that had tested himself and Val for the extent of their bond. Of course he would have shared the information with his husband.

"I suspected as much. Especially when he told me all of the extra things that you have him training in." Severus said, smiling.

The next pause was even longer and in between his thoughts, Tom could see the two men becoming concerned at his silence.

"I also ask your permission to begin courting Val." He stated calmly.

At that, however, their surprise was evident. Lucius just stared at him. Severus was the first to recover.

"Wow. I never expected that. Are you sure, Tom? I know your bond is deep but…"

His unspoken words were heavy in the air. _What about Draco?_ Tom did feel a little guilty about causing his godson distress over this but it couldn't be helped. Draco would just have to get used to sharing Val's attentions. Even with their twin bond competing with Val and his own bond, it should be alright. Even though they were unusually close, they were just brothers.

"I am positive. I really…care about Val. I know that he is the one I want to spend my life with." He said with complete assurance.

Severus was visibly hesitant but nodded his assent. Lucius agreed with him. Tom felt his stomach loosen. He hadn't even realized that he was so tense. Good. Part one was complete. Now he just had to talk to Val.

Val breathed out to relax his heart beat. Xavier stood at his side. At their feet lay the body of a man that Xavier had brought. Apparently, he had been the result of the Dark Lord's anger and had been put on Xavier's hit list. When Val had asked how long his hit list was, Xavier had just smirked and replied, "It's getting shorter all the time". Mordred stood in the corner quietly, watching the proceedings.

"Now, use your right hand and draw the runes for Revival, Rising, and Binding in the air in Front of your chest. Remember, always keep control of your magic. If you shove too much into it, it can overload and either spread to other bodies, raising more than you are able to handle, or it can all go into the corpse and…well, innards are annoying to clean off of the ceiling. Tends to make Tom all crazy first thing in the morning." The Necromancer explained with a shrug.

Val nodded and kept his breathing steady, carefully easing his Death Magic into the body. It quivered and shook before slowly, sitting up and eventually standing. The runes Val had drawn in the air at Xavier's command, glowed a furious green before circling around the body, aligning with those drawn on the ground. He could feel the Death Magic rolling around the room like a deep, heavy fog, permeating the stones, and rejoiced in it. He would be powerful and then he would defeat Dumbledore. He focused his mind on nothing but the task at hand. Val walked forward, letting his magic take hold on it's own and dipped his fingers into the pail of blood at his bare feet. He used the thick, still warm blood to trace the rune for Binding on the man's forehead and then to trace his lips. A dry tongue darted out immediately to take in the liquid sustenance. It reminded Val strongly of when he had fed off of his Dad. He walked back to where Xavier stood proudly, examining his work.

"Come forward. Come to me." He commanded it and the zombie did just that.

It walked forward until it was close enough for Val's breath to brush his chest. Xavier walked around them, examining his creation with a grin.

"It's very good for your first raising, Val. Next I'll teach you how to sculpt them out and make them look like they're really alive. I want you to practice on animals and in your home cemetery in the mean time while I'm on my next little hunting trip. I want you to read the ' Eyes of the Forgotten: The Art of Necromancy' while I'm gone. Have it done by the time I return. When you work on animals, start small, perfecting your control and then gradually do larger ones. Now, put him back to rest. One you finish sculpting, we will make them capable of answering questions and thinking. After that, we will learn to call souls and manipulate them as a power source." Xavier said with excitement at the good pace his student was keeping.

Val really was a natural. The Malfoy nodded with a big grin and ordered his zombie back to his eternal rest. It wasn't until Xavier and Mordred had left, taking the man with them, that he heard Draco come in. His eyes widened with happiness and he rushed over to hug him.

"Draco! I missed you-" He began but his words were strangled by the hands that pushed him into the nearest wall and the guilt that suddenly consumed his actions.

He had...He and Tom…Draco's silver eyes were piercing as he looked down at him, his mouth tight and unhappy.

"What happened, Val? What happened when I was gone?" He demanded desperately but there was something hard and ugly beneath the desperation as well.

Something that set Val's instincts on alert.

"I couldn't help it…" He plead, unsure what to do, his eyes wide, " All of the sudden, I just…I felt your Incubus and it all just blurred together…"

Draco's eyes were wide and he stilled as if he were caught in the beams of a headlight. Val began to feel as if he weren't getting enough air. The sensation was a familiar and frightening one. Draco was shielding the bond. He was blocking him out of his feelings. He couldn't breathe and that pain erupted in his chest once more.

"No,no,no,no,no…" He panted fearfully while his eyes dilated with emotion.

"You…slept with him…?" Draco breathed.

It wasn't until Val convulsed into a coughing fit that Draco actually had the common sense to stop shielding and realize what was happening. He winced at the sounds that were coming from the other boy as he took him in his arms quickly. He was aware that Val was not healthy at all because of his mistreatment at his relatives' home. His lungs were weak for some reason and he was much smaller than he should be. He had a few medical problems but nothing too serious. He just had to be very careful about his activities because of his breathing. He held his brother while he gasped for air. His parents would have to be alerted about the fit later. It seemed to be happening rather often. Perhaps it was something that could be fixed. No matter how hard he tried to focus on other things, Draco couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that made it's home in the corners of his heart. His brother, his beloved, had slept with their godfather. He knew that Tom fancied Val. He should have made sure that they would be okay together. It was really his fault anyways. He had been so miserable about becoming a Death Eater that he hadn't even thought about shielding his poor brother. His already heavy depression deepened. It was his fault…

When Tom had heard that Val had had another attack, he had rushed over only to find the boy reading his Necromancy book while his family spoke outside in the hall. He didn't miss the angry 

look Draco gave him when he walked inside the room. Lucius and Severus assured him that Val was alright but he wanted to see anyways. Valraven blushed when he came inside, shutting the door behind him. Tom smirked inwardly and remembered just how delicious the teen was. It made his blood race.

"Val, are you alright?" He asked softly, kneeling down beside his chair.

His future beloved nodded quickly, covering his feelings up with a smile. Val, unlike the rest of the Malfoy family, hid his emotions with cheer and smiles. It was something he imagined he had developed through trying to hide that he was being abused from the people at Hogwarts.

"I'm fine. Honest. I just hyperventilated a little."

Tom raised an eyebrow, easily reading between what he was saying to see what he was not saying. He would not have begun to hyperventilate if Draco hadn't been shielding. Draco would have only been shielding if he were upset about something that he wanted to hid from Val, which meant that he was upset with Val. He must have found out about their recent "activity". Bugger. He supposed now was as good a time as ever to ask for Val's courtship. Now or never, they always say. He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly.

"Val…I've been talking to your parents. After asking their acceptance, I think it had come down to this. I care for you a lot. I really do. While it isn't easy for me to say that, I want you to understand that my feelings are sincere. Would you allow me to court you properly, so that I could have a fair chance at your companionship, just as your other suitors soon will?" At Val's shocked expression, he smiled but his stomach tightened once more, " I understand that this is an odd time to ask but I really feel that I must. Would you allow me this honor?"

Val didn't know what to say. He didn't want to refuse Tom because both of them would feel bad but…Draco…It was just a courting. Maybe they would realize that they were better as friends and it would all be fine. He was so anxious and dumbstruck that he said the only thing he could say.

" Yes…" He blushed when he saw the bright smile on Tom's face.

It caused a funny warmth to flow through him before he realized that he was feeling Tom's happiness. He really did care about him. Val was surprised once more when he came to this conclusion. Tom bent down quickly and kissed his scare tenderly.

"Thank you." The Dark Lord whispered before departing so he could finish his reading.

Reviews are very much appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

It's late and I have nothing to say except…Happy Fourth of July! To celebrate the holiday, I'm doing another mass update this weekend. On Monday, all of my stories will hopefully be updated as well as the posting of a brand new story! So I hope all of you are excited!

Disclaimer: Nada.

Chapter Twelve

Draco had been awfully quiet for several days and Val was becoming rather worried. He hadn't slept much at all, dark bags gathering under his eyes. Dray looked…sick. They had split off in a couple of their classes, Dray into a fencing class taught by Uncle Rodolphus and Necromancy for Val. They also had seperate classes after lunch. Draco went to Advanced Healing Arts, a class he had opted to take because of the poor state his brother was in, and Val went to learn how to be Tom's heir. All of the strategies and etiquettes he would need. Val would go straight to Severus after classes to do potions. Sometimes, Draco would go to the lab with him but after some time, he stopped coming. He watched his brother on one of the nights that Xavier had begged off of Necromancy lessons while they sat in their study. He could tell that Draco was cross. Why wouldn't he be? Harry had his first date with Tom tomorrow and he had barely seen him all week. Every so often the blonde would flex his fingers and glare at his book venomously. Val had bore about half an hour of this before finally huffing in annoyance, shutting his book quickly.

"Draco, is something wrong?"

Dray looked as if he would say no once more before thinking back to what happened last time. He flashed briefly on the image of his brother gasping for breath on the floor and shook it off.

"Yes. Something is wrong." He bit out, not hiding his anger.

With a frown, Val watched him as he walked over to his plush chair. Draco pinned his arms to the arm rest and Val's book hit the floor with a heavy 'thunk'. His brother's lips crushed against his own bruisingly. What the-? Draco wasn't often so aggressive but he was angry. Anger didn't often go well when the angry one in question was part vampire, part incubus. Draco jerked away harshly leaving Val confused beneath him.

" Dray, what-?"

His brother hissed a warning.

"I hate seeing you with him! Knowing you slept together once is bad enough, but to have the fact that he's trying to take you from me constantly shoved in my face is torment! I hardly even see you anymore because you're so busy cramming for his stupid classes! This is ridiculous!" He yelled as his hands slowly tightened on Val's arms.

Suddenly the door opened and their Dad was standing there, looking every bit as confused as Val.

"Draco? Val? What's going on?"

The emerald eyes teen just shook his head with a frown while his twin just glared and stormed off, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Severus opted to check on Val first. His son was confused but not shaken as he imagined he would be after his brother had started going feral on him. He had bruises forming on his upper arms where Draco had grabbed him and his lips looked swollen and painful. Severus ran a gentle thumb over the child's lip with a wince.

"Are you alright, precious?" He asked at last, observing his son's hurts.

Val looked at the floor with a shrug.

"Draco…I think he's angry with me."

At last, the potion's master heard the quiver in his voice but not from fear but from being upset. Without another word, Val got up quickly and left the room, leaving for the library, likely, to hide. Severus sighed but instead of following his upset child, proceeded into the bedroom to face his other son. Draco was laying on the bed, glaring at the wall as if it was the cause for all of his hurts. They shared at tense silence for a moment or two before his dad spoke.

"Do you mind explaining what happened out there?"

"I don't want him dating Tom. Val is mine. Not his. He's spending so much time learning to be Tom bloody heir that I hardly get to see him! I hate not being able to be where he is. I feel so…alone." He whispered solemnly.

His parent smiled slightly.

"You're jealous and your blood is reacting to that, Draco. You need to stay calm or you could really go feral. You have more creature blood than Val does, so it's up to you to protect him. I realize that you are very upset that Val and Tom have been together," Draco snorted derisively, his glare returning, " but that is no reason to alienate your brother. He is still new to being apart of a family and he doesn't understand the way you are led by your instincts. He thinks that you're angry at him." When he got no response from that, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Dray shrugged and bit his lower lip.

"I'm mad that he didn't…I just wish he'd…"

He didn't quite know what to say.

"You wish that he had tried harder to resist your incubus even though he has never had experience with anything like this before?"

Draco frowned, realizing the ridiculousness of his statement.

"Fine, I get it. It was stupid. I guess, I'm just mad at myself for not shielding good enough and…for it being Tom. I think I'm more mad that he got to be with Val when he really wanted to. I see the way he watches Val. I know how he thinks about him. Tom _fancies_ him." He hissed angrily.

There was a more relaxed silence between them in which the future weighed heavily on Draco's mind. The Dark Mark was the symbol of all fear, decay and hopelessness in his mind and once he took it, it would be over. He couldn't tell his dad, though. He just couldn't. Severus was Tom's good friend. How could he put that on him?

"Now, I suggest, Draconius Valraven, that you march downstairs, find where ever Val is hiding and apologize right this instant. He is really upset."

Draco nodded with a sigh and got up.

Reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

I know many of you have been wondering about how Tom perceives Draco and Val's relationship. I never said outright, but Tom doesn't realize that they are lovers. He thinks that they are just really close and while Sev and Lucius know better, they don't exactly discuss their children's sex lives with Tom. Also, no, Val didn't actually sleep with Tom but he is a virgin, and because he has never been told otherwise, he actually thinks of it as sex. That was what Draco picked up on so he thinks that Val slept with Tom too. His information on the matter is what he can glean from Val's mind, hence the confusion. Glad so many of you like this story! Angsty chapter!!

Disclaimer: Nope. I claim nothing.

Chapter Twelve

Draco did not go to lessons the next day, instead sitting in his bath, staring depressed at the water. The water began to turn pink and he frowned in confusion at it before realizing that it was blood. His nails were digging violently into the skin on his wrist, drawing blood from wounds that he didn't feel. Why did everything have to go so wrong? When would he be able to just…be himself? When could he be real again? He felt as though he were a doll, wandering through life in a perfect imitation of the real Draco Malfoy. The real Draco would have never hurt his brother. Val had covered them with glamours but he had seen the bruises he had left on his skin. He had stolen Draco's brother and forced him to be with the Dark Lord. He had no illusions. Val would never have slept with Tom if it weren't for him. He was a monster. He'd just wanted to be perfect for Valraven but nothing could ever have been more wrong. He had known it the whole time. What was wrong, he could not easily say. It was something in his very being, his soul. Something that made him different from Val. _Different_. The word had forced a dry heave from him, shaking his body. He didn't want to be different from Val. He wanted them to be the same always! His heart ached and screamed for his twin but there was no response. He was an imposter. A changeling. Some creature had placed him in the real Draco's place like in the fairy tales Aunt Bella had told him when he was a child, likely. Why else would he be so…different? He was not the real Draco, but he was selfish. He could not make himself tell Val the truth, eager to see his twin's happy smile and feel his gentle lips again and again. He just wanted to stay with Val!

He had refused to go to classes and Val had tried to stay with him, being as loving as he was, but Draco had made him swear on all of their kisses that he would not be deterred in his studies by anything. Val had teared up but had promised him despite how much he didn't want to. Watching his brother walk away was the hardest thing he had ever done. Tom should be pleased, he thought with a snarl. He had his brother's courtship. He could take him out with their parents approval and not have to worry about making Val a monster. Draco could not. Every time he was with Val, he wanted to make him his mate. His dad had told Draco that he had no right to steal Val's choice from him. Draco knew that he was right but every moment was blissful torture. He looked down at the cherry red water and found something oddly appealing about the scene. He needed to save Val. He needed to save him from the monster that he would turn him into. After all, Val didn't want to be an Incubus. He was terrified of the way it made him feel. That was why he didn't want to be his mate. It had to be why. Val loved Tom too. He could see the attraction between the two. They belonged together. They were two pieces of the 

same whole, after all. It would be easier for Val if he just took himself out of the race. He loved Val. That's why he had to…let him go. With a disturbing determination, Draco dug his fingers even further in.

Val was eating lunch with Tom and the twins, feeling morbidly depressed that Draco wasn't there when he felt it. He stopped mid sentence with a horrified look and the glass he had been holding hit the floor. Tom jumped up from his seat immediately, while Val stared up at him confused. Why was he laying down? Why was he suddenly on the floor? Dizziness invaded his senses until he rolled over and expelled his breakfast and lunch. Tom picked him up quickly, calling for his parents.

"Draco!" Val managed to scream before his parents burst into the room.

Val was the first one to find him, hysterically jumping from Tom's arms and running full speed down the corridors of Malfoy Manor. He had burst into their bathroom before the others could even make it to the bedroom. The only thing they heard from the room was the teen's anguished scream. The bath water Draco lay in was red as only blood could be, his torn wrist in Val's hands while the boy cried. Their parents had to pull the brunette from his brother forcefully, depositing him in Tom's loving arms. Severus pulled the blond from the water, cradling his son in his arms. Everything seemed to pass in a blur. Valraven had to be sedated after his hysterics caused him to have another asthma attack. Tom had taken him to his own rooms while Draco lay comatose in the medical ward. Even in his sleep, Val tried to reach his brother, tossing and turning in his sleep so much that Tom actually had to hold him so he wouldn't pitch himself off of his bed. No one had ordered the bathroom to be cleaned of the blood Draco had lost but the house elves had grimly taken on the distressing task. Lucius paced the medical ward while Severus administered potion after potion and spell after spell on their child. He felt a little guilty for leaving Val with Tom instead of letting him stay with his twin, but he wasn't sure what effect seeing Draco in such a state would have on his child. Judging by the reaction Val had had earlier, it would not have been a pleasant sight. It was regrettable but necessary. It was for both of their own good. But why had Draco hurt himself? Because it was self-inflicted. The evidence was there under his son's nails, bits of his own skin and blood that the bathwater had been unable to wash away. He looked at his unconscious son and wondered. Severus watched on once his gruesome task was complete, wondering much the same thing. Lucius gave his shaking hand a squeeze.

Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Here all of you are. I know that these are probably horrendously choppy chapters and I sincerely apologize. It is that part of the story that I put together the clips I've written and I'm having a spot of trouble when it comes to making them flow together easily. Not to mention I'm having to redo some of them because, in the original version, Draco gets kidnapped and I decided to scrap that idea, so I'm fighting with that and the necessary alterations. So, sorry again.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Fourteen

_Draco_. His twin had stayed on his mind ever since his suicide attempt. Not even Aunt Bella had been able to move him from his grief. Val sat outside on a stone ledge protruding from the rough wall of the garden, letting the pouring rain drench him. He didn't know how long he had been there but it had been quite some time. He imagined that Tom would be very put out when he realized that he wasn't coming to class. In fact, he had not been inside all day. Not to eat, not to watch over Draco in the medical wing. His eyes focused solely on the tender jasmine flowers his brother loved so much. The cold had devoured his small, weak body some time ago and left him shaking uncontrollably. His skin was icy and numb. A sound from behind him went ignored until a warm, heavy cloak fell around his shoulders.

"Val…" Tom whispered, picking him up and cradling him in his arms.

His suitor carried him to the house but it wasn't until he was placed in their bed that Tom's worry hit.

"Val! Your lips are blue! Oh, Merlin! Were you out there all this time?!"

He finally realized himself how cold he really was.

"All…this time?" He managed to get out in between his teeth chattering.

Tom seemed more concerned than angry, but the anger was there still. It burned in his eyes.

"Val, you've been missing for six hours! We've been looking all over for you!"

Six hours? Even he was surprised. He had just lost track of time.

Tom took his sopping clothes off and wrapped him in several large blankets gently but his hands jerked in anger every so often. Once he was safely tucked away, the irate Dark Lord stalked over to the fireplace to firecall his parents. Just a few seconds later, Severus and Lucius rushed through the door with the potion's master's large black bag in hand. They both hurried to his side and Val felt guilty for causing them such distress. It had been foolish of him to wander off on his own when they had just almost lost Draco. His brother had nearly _died_.

'_Stop!!'_ He yelled at himself.

He would not think about that! Too think about it would be admitting that something was wrong with Draco...There was nothing wrong with him. Draco was perfect.

"Val…"Lucius sighed, checking his temperature.

The hand jerked back almost instantly.

"Severus, he's burning up."

His father turned to talk to Tom while his Dad crammed different potions down his throat. The speech just turned to buzzing in his ears as if everything were blurring together. His mind swam and the potions all came up in one foul gush of black bile. He couldn't stop heaving. He was sobbing, heaving and shaking from cold all at once and couldn't draw breath. Before he could think of how to stop on his own, Tom's soothing presence filled his mind.

'Breathe.'

That single demand conquered his whole body, bringing it all to a halt. Val still couldn't understand the speech around him but his stomach spasms had stopped and he was left to gasp the precious air. Tom's arms encircled him and Severus banished the ruined mess. He was so hot, he felt cold, now. He clung to him, desperately whispering a prayer but all that came out was a jumble of hisses. Blackness met him like a tender lover. When he was asleep, he saw Draco.

The blonde smiled slightly, weakly.

"_We're dreaming, aren't we?" He asked, looking around the garden that he had just been found in, the rain still coming down in steady buckets._

_Dray nodded, taking his hand gently._

'_I'm sorry, Val. I was so…stupid. I hurt you-" His brother began but Val jerked him into a crushing embrace._

"_I don't care about that!! I don't care! I care about you Draco Malfoy!" He yelled angrily while tears fell freely._

_Draco pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss, pulling the boy into his lap. Val blushed, smiling a little. His face fell at exactly the same moment that Draco's did. The rain turned into a steady black ooze._

"_I can't be a Death Eater, Valraven. I can't. It-" He paused and his bottom lip trembled, "It'll kill me. I would rather kill myself than face that. And I don't feel like I deserve you. I feel so…sad. It seems as if Tom is taking you from me and there is nothing that I can do about it. Promise me, Val. Promise me that you won't say yes to any proposal he makes. Say that you will stay mine." He begged._

_Val was struck by the desperation in his voice. What else could he do? If he said he couldn't, it would destroy Draco just as soon as being a Death Eater would. It was the first time that Val realized that he had to be the strong one now. He had to be strong for Draco this time. He had to protect him._

"_I promise… I'll always be yours. No matter what. No matter what happens between Tom and I." He whispered but inside, he knew that he would give himself up to keep Draco safe._

_He knew it was an empty promise because if Tom offered protection for his brother, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do._

Tom sat in his empty bedroom, thinking over his proposition and the coming night that he had been waiting so long for. Valraven was becoming a beautiful young man. He deserved to be seen in public with his lover. That was why the Dark Lord sat, a small grin on his lips, fashioning himself a new identity. He would get it done before Thursday, his and Val's first date together. He couldn't wait to see the look on Val's face when he saw all of the work he had put into it. Family histories, birth certificates, altered memories. The works. No stone would be left unturned. He had even found a man, dead now, obviously, that was so close to Tom's own looks that it was disturbing. He would become him, taking his identity and making it his own. Nothing was too good for Val. He wanted to give him everything, after all. His heart, his mind, his empire and his soul.

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Val Flooed to Tom's rooms, determined to not appear weak in front of him. He wanted to live up to his expectations of himself. He needed to be the strong one now. He would not disappoint. His Dad had stayed in the medical wing with the recovering Draco who was now awake. It had been four days and Draco still would not speak of his reasons why he tried to kill himself. Not with anyone but Val, at least. He knew that their parents knew that he had spoken of it with his brother but they didn't press him for the information. Val had decided to let Blaise Zabini help him pick out his outfit for the night. He had come to see them and had stumbled upon Val trying to decide what to wear. Valraven was now sporting a regal cloak, perfectly tailored slacks, and a silk green shirt that brought out his eyes remarkably. He had let Blaise show him how to add just the barest amount of eyeliner to further enhance one of his most attractive features. Val knew that he looked smoking hot. It was all a matter of if Tom bit the bait. It was a game they were playing, this courtship. The winner of the game would stake a claim to Valraven himself. If Tom won, he imagined that they would get married. If Val won, he could stay with Draco. He shared Tom's mind and therefore, he knew of every strategy. He would not cave to the man's charms. He would come out victorious because Draco was counting on him. Draco needed him to win. Val approached Tom's rooms with an unshakable resolve and knocked. It opened on it's own.

"Come in, Val." The Dark Lord purred from where he was sitting at his desk with a book propped open.

Valraven raised an eyebrow. Let the games begin. Tom grinned at his obviously open thought. Indeed.

They had dinner, not in the safety of his home, as Val had imagined, but in the moonlit stretch of Sertaine Toruque, an extremely popular magical place to dine. It was a big park in essence, lit by the light s of a thousand bright fairies. It was a place well known for the crème of the crop to take those they courted. Val was taken aback by this very open declaration and found himself fearful that someone would recognize Tom as Voldemort. However, when the steward, a WereCobra by the name of Greir, approached, he merely smiled at them.

"Mr. Emerson. Mr. Malfoy. It is a pleasure to have you this evening. If you will follow me, I will lead you to your seats." He said politely.

Val was thoroughly confused by Tom's new name and showed it with a raised eyebrow when Grier's back was turned. They had great seats, beneath a Willow whose branches shielded them from the eyes of the other patrons. The moon was heavy over head and the stars were beautiful in the sky. The table was a white that seemed to glow in the fairy light. Tom's hazel, crimson dotted eyes smiled across the table at him, only half listening to the soft, enchanting music being played.

"Emerson?" Valraven inquired lightly once Grier was well away.

Tom smirked.

"I do have more than one identity, Val. Much like yourself."

Oh. Touche. Tom: one. Val: zero.

"Indeed? Well, Mr.Emerson, why don't you tell me about yourself? Are you well acquainted with Tom Riddle?" Val asked coyly, earning a short laugh from his counterpart.

Tom: one. Val: one.

"Very good, Val, very good. You are as diverting as ever. My full name in Dominic William Emerson. I'm thirty three and I am rather obviously single, although I do hope to remedy that soon enough." He purred with a smirk.

Valraven merely tilted his head to the side, giving an answering smile that said nothing at all. His guarded expression frustrated Tom slightly and amused him all the same. He couldn't have that though. He needed Val to open up to him. He stood and offered his hand to the boy he wanted to make his own.

"Dance with me, Val?"

The teen's emerald eyes widened slightly at the invitation and the openness of his countenance. Tom inwardly applauded himself. He had taken Val off guard. The music was soft and lilting, easy enough for the two to sway to. His reluctant lover allowed him to take the lead, blushing slightly under the intense gaze Tom was directing at him.

" You never cease to surprise me, _Dominic_." Val whispered, keeping up the Emerson name for the sake of the general population, "I find myself unsure what to do with you."

Tom grinned down at him and his eyes flashed momentarily crimson, making Val catch his breath.

"There is plenty I could imagine you doing with me, but none of which would be appropriate in our present scenario."

Val's blush deepened at the perverted suggestion and Tom spun him out, enjoying the way Val's skin looked beneath the magical lights. He spun the teen back in gently, reveling at the feel of the small body in his arms, his hand encased in his own as he led him in the dance.

"Your arrogance astounds me."

Tom raised an eyebrow curiously. His little one thought him arrogant then?

"Arrogance. Explain, my beautiful one."

Valraven's voice was teasing, mocking him it seemed while they continued to sway beneath the willow.

"There you go. Arrogance. You have just begun courting me and yet you call me your already. You act as if you have already won me and yet you could not be farther from the truth." He replied and allowed Tom to pull him close enough that he could taste the man's breath on his tongue, the sensation making him dizzy.

The vampire in him swooned even as Val irately stomped it down. Tom's hazel glamour had faded away for the moment, leaving nothing between them but all of the things that they had left unsaid.

"And how long before you admit defeat, my raven? How long before you stand by my side, not only as my heir, but as my husband as well?"

Val chuckled lightly and raised his now amber eyes to the red one above. Tom's eyes widened in surprise.

" You still have quite a ways to go, Tom." He whispered before pulling the man down for a tantalizing kiss.

When his tongue traced the Dark Lord's lip, Tom gave him entrance, for the moment allowing him to assert his own dominance. It was a kiss full of questing and tasting. Val broke away, his head dizzy and crammed with sensations. The smell of Tom's skin and cologne, the taste of him on his tongue, the feeling of him on his lips. The scent of blood. Val groaned and before he could even think of the possible consequences, he sank his fangs into his suitor's neck. Tom gasped in pleasure, finding himself against the trunk of the willow. He was going to have one hell of a hickey tomorrow.

Review!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Sixteen

Val lay in bed the next day, luxuriating in the intense feeling coursing through him. He felt giddy, drunk even. Draco was sulking in bed next to him. His twin was looking tired again. It was as if he never slept now a days. Val suspected that he was hurting himself again, just not where anyone could see it. He had known that Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater but with their marking coming up soon, it seemed as if not a day went by that he didn't feel dread coming from his twin. He rolled over to look at him straight, entwining their hands together. Dray's eyes connected with his own and he could feel the heavy connection between them.

'I love you. You know that, right?' He whispered in his mind.

Draco pulled him closer so their eyes were only inches apart.

'I know, Val. I just…don't want him to take you from me. He wants you. Merlin, does he want you. But I couldn't bear to see you in someone else's arms.'

'I know that isn't all. Why won't you talk to me? You know that I-'

'Please, Val.' Draco interrupted vehemently, 'Just stop. I just don't want to talk about it okay?'

'Okay…'

Draco's long fingers played over his spine beneath his shirt. Clutching his shoulders was all that Val could do not to groan. His brother grinned and moved lower, determined to take his brother's mind off of the seriousness at hand.

Tom couldn't focus on anything. All he could feel was the sharp pleasure of Val's baby fangs in his neck and his small body pressing him against the tree. He could only imagine the boy in his arms, how their hands had entwined perfectly. How they moved in sync with one another. Beautiful perfection. He suddenly wished he was alone so he could handle the sudden problem that was growing beneath his robes. Macnair stood before him with Rodolphus Lestrange. They were waiting for his verdict.

"Macnair, Rodoplus is the head of the operation. He is leading you in my stead. Therefore, if he says you may not kill muggles, you do not. If he tells you that the Dementors are off limits, you listen. If he tells you to jump, you say how high. Understand? Any disrespect or disobedience, and I will take it as a personal insult to my authority seeing as how it was my decision for him to be in charge. Now go. I will not here of this pettiness again." He hissed, annoyed all of the sudden.

Macnair and Rodolphus bowed together although Macnair looked less pleased than his counterpart. Idiot. Now where was he…Valraven's luscious body. Mmmm. How he couldn't wait to have the boy 

begging beneath him. Val would make the perfect spouse for him. He was strong and kind and beautiful to a fault. He could drive Tom crazy one moment and sooth his mood the next. He sent a quick locking charm at the door before reaching down to take care of his problem. He would have to do something. His libido just wouldn't stay in check around the boy! He needed him soon. Perhaps…around the holidays…The boys would be leaving for Hogwarts very soon and they would need ways to keep them safe. He would have together with Severus and Lucius and create some safe guards. But for now…He shuddered in delight, his mind quickly running over the teen who taunted him so. Delicious.

Val scrunched his nose up at the thought of returning to school. Their Hogwarst letter has come two weeks ago and today was the day that they were to board the train. Needless to say, he was very displeased. He stabbed his eggs visciously, earning raised eyebrows from his parents. Draco was practically singing. Once they got back to school, he would have Val all to himself again. He would still be going on his dates with Tom but he would be all Draco's otherwise. Val obviously caught his mood and sent him a scathing look.

"Are you sure we can't be homeschooled, Father? If that old man tries to speak to me, I might just be forced to cleave his head in two." He hissed vehemently.

Lucius smiled at the image over his tea.

"I am sorry, Valraven but we just can't this year. Taking over the ministry is a full time job, you know. And your Dad won't even be here, precious. You will still be receiving your lessons though. And don't forget that you are to give the Headmaster the letter from Fudge if he refuses your resorting." His Father said, glancing over at his children.

Val sent Draco one more glare before grabbing his twin's hand so they could communicate.

'You sicken me.'

'I can't help it you know. How am I suppose to ravish you with Tom breathing down your neck? At Hogwarts we can have more time to ourselves.' Dray replied sending an image of just what he would like to do to him.

Val blushed furiously, and hurried off to "make sure his things were in order". Draco excused himself with a cheshire grin just seconds later.

The train whistled blew loudly but Dray and Val ignored it. They were both being swept up into their Father's arms, crowds be damned. Tom was at his side as well and got his hugs next. He winked at them both and slipped a small leather bound bag into each of their hands.

"To keep you amused until the holidays." He had explained.

Draco and Harry thanked him and at their father's insistence, boarded the train. Their luggage was tucked safely miniaturized in their pockets. It only took a moment to find Blaise and the crew who welcomed their friends warmly. They had been chatting for some time when the compartment door burst open and two identical familiar faces peered down at them.

"Xavier! Mordred!" Val exclaimed happily, pulling the twins down for a bis a bis( if you don't know it's when the French kiss each cheek of a good friend).

Draco introduced them both to their circle informally, as they had only ever met at Death Eater Meetings and under cloaks. Xavier and Mordred leveled Val with a matching sadistic grin.

"You have poor Tom,"

"In quite the state,"

"You know."

"Poor man,"

"was in his office yesterday,"

"Having some ALONE time,"

"To think about you." Mordred finished with a laugh.

Val blushed but was pulled protectively down into his brother's lap. He mewled at the contact and made Pansy's eyes light up in boy-boy fangirl mode. She swooned. Xavier held up a wicked looking type of gun with a needle sticking out of the end.

"And it's well time,"

"For you to get,"

"Your first Necromancy Tattoos!" They both finished off with a big grin.

Blaise's eye brows shot up into his hairline, making Val laugh at his surprise. Draco bit his lip. He didn't want to be different from Val…Xavier caught his thoughts it seemed because he eased his mind immediately.

"They will be invisible unless Val wants them to be, Draco, or unless he is working his Craft."

Draco shrugged. Val smiled down at him, leaning over to give him a tender reassuring kiss. It was going to be alright. Surely it would be alright.

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

So I hope all of you are enjoying my latest postings. I know I have been. I am in Day One of my workings, leading up to my enormous Reader Appreciation Day chapter dump on the six of August. I am super excited about this one. I've given myself so long to work on it because I want to be able to bring all of you the best effort in the biggest quantity possible. My goal is to update everything at least twice in that period. So I hope all of you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nope!

Chapter Seventeen

Val winced, stifling a pained groan. The runes along his spine ached and burned with every movement. Xavier had said it was necessary to get them in an original pattern. He had explained that it was what distinguished the Necromancer from ones of other lines.

Xavier himself had the runes running across his entire back, like the pages of a book. Val's trickled down his spine, two separate sets on his hips and one symbolizing the Astral plane in the center of his forehead.

Xaye had cast a glamour for him since he was unable for the next six hours while his magic fused itself into the runes. There was no hiding his soreness though. Mordred had sniggered at his awkwardness when he settled into Draco's lap. He wasn't able to take anything for it either or it could interfere with the fusion.

They were approaching the school, having just arrived. The carriage ride had been pure hell. Every bump made him gasp in pain, making his brother hold him tighter. Val felt Tom's concern down their link but assured him with a reassuring brush that he was alright. No one so far had recognized him.

They had not been interrupted on the train and he had not seen hide nor hair of his "friends" since their arrival. It was peculiar. They were finally on solid ground though, and entering the castle. Val was slightly unsure of what to do now that they were there though.

Was he to walk in with the first years? Or announce his case in front of everyone? Surely, he thought with a mischievous grin, he could think of a dramatic entrance in true Malfoy style. Draco squeezed his hand. He would have his brother at his side as well. There was no mistaking their family resemblance now. Once the adoption had had time to fully take effect, it was apparent. Harry sported Severus's classic sleek hair and his features were distinctly Malfoy, but softened as Dray's were because of Severus's influence.

There was still no sign of Hermione and Ron. Xavier and Mordred went with the first years and Draco and Val lagged behind. They could already see the wheels turning behind those twin minds. The Riddle Twins truly were devious to a fault. They would enjoy the Weasley Twins immensely. This year, there were three sets of bachelor twins in Hogwarts. How would the population handle it? Dumbledore sat at the top of the teacher's table, overseeing the room like an old overlord over his kingdom.

--

Val and Draco walked out into the middle of the room, the minister's paper clutched in hand. This was the moment their entire summer had been leading up to. The moment when Val was revealed as a Malfoy at last. Dumbledore looked down on them curiously but not before his eyes flashed in recognition.

"Mr. Potter, why are you and Mr. Malfoy interrupting our sorting?" He questioned much to the shock and outright surprise of the student body.

He could see the same question in every one of their eyes. That was Harry Potter?! And: what was he doing with Malfoy? Val smirked, handing the old man the paper.

"I demand a resorting. As I was sorted under false pretenses, it is within my right as so decided by our esteemed Minister." He said confidently, tucking a strand of his long black hair behind his ear.

Dumbledore seemed extremely put out.

"Mr. Potter, this is not your name on this paper."

"Correction, Headmaster. My name was changed earlier this summer after finding out about my REAL parents. My father's name is not James Potter but Lucius Malfoy." It wasn't exactly a lie. Lucius was his father but he couldn't reveal Severus as being his father or his position would be severely compromised, "Since Lucius Malfoy is indeed my last living relative; I had custody signed over to him. We went to the Ministry of Magic and I was formally adopted into the Malfoy name."

The old man looked as if he were fighting extremely hard to fend off a rising tantrum. It was only Draco's hand on his and his dignity as a Malfoy that kept Val from yelling 'HA!' right in the bastard's face. Dumbledore had no choice but to nod and have his name added to the list of sortings.

Draco smirked at him and left his side to go and sit at the table. Val took up his place next to Xavier and Mordred in line. All was going perfectly to plan so far. No doubt Dumbledore would try and contest his newfound birthright in court but he would fail. With the Minister at their back and DNA to prove his lineage, there would be no question.

Since in all technicalities, Lily Potter was in fact his birth mother, he also held in his possession, every one of the Potter vaults as well as connecting vaults from marriages without heirs in previous years. He was the last line of defense standing in between Dumbledore and the vaults of his forefathers. He would certainly be making a generous donation to Tom's cause. He watched as the twins were called up together and sorted into Slytherin. The poor hat seemed confused by the fact that the two shared the same mind. Finally, it was his own turn. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head gently and darkness prevailed.

'You have quite the mind, Valraven Malfoy. This would be the second time I am sorting you in this life. And you share a mind with another as well. One of my most beloved students, a true Hogwarts treasure, Tom Riddle is. He will make an excellent husband for you.'

'I don't know about all of that…' He protested lightly, much to the hat's amusement.

'Don't you?'

'Can I please be sorted? I would rather not discuss my love life in front of all of these people. I love Draco.'

'Of course, of course. Well, there is only one place for you, dear Valraven. The place you have always belonged. SLYTHERIN!!'

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nope. And yes, my inspiration, for those of you who catch it, was episode 20 of Ouran High Host Club. My FAVORITE anime. I don't own that either or the quotes here.

Chapter Eighteen

_I never want to see you go…_

Draco held his brother tight, half afraid to let go. He curled around him in their bed, terrified that he would lose him at last. Tom was taking him away and no matter how much he loved his godfather, he loved Val more. He couldn't let him have him! He would kill himself before he lost Val for good. He leaned down to kiss his brother, his twin, tenderly, his terror at losing him taking hold. If Val gave into Tom, and the Dark Lord won, Val would never be able to be with him again. He would be purely in the possession of the Dark Lord. He couldn't let that happen. Even if they had to run away together.

_I don't need Heaven, if you just stay…I don't need anything but you…_

"Please don't cry." Val whispered, touching his cheek gently.

Draco hadn't even recognized the wetness on his face until that moment. He tried to give his brother a smile, however small, to reassure him that it was going to be okay, even when it wasn't. He wanted to lie. To tell him that it was going to be alright. How long could he live without Valraven? He was afraid of the answer. How long could he handle it?

"I'm not crying…" He whispered back.

"Then what are you doing, Draco?"

"Lying."

He gave a choked sob, feeling Val's arms around him tighten. They were one being and yet they were doomed to be separated forever.

_When Val notices that he wants to take another step forward, when that happens…what will I do?_

Draco held his brothers hand as they walked down the halls to classes the next day. The whole school was buzzing about the newest Malfoy. Weasley and Granger had already mad etheir bid to stick by Val no matter what. It would be good for him so Draco was civil. Val fit into Slytherin with the gusto of the socialite prince he had become. Finally, the encounter they had been waiting for all day had come. Surrounded by onlookers in the 2nd floor corridor, the Weasley Twins and the Malfoy Twins faced off. The red head circled around them until they stood each facing the other. Fred and George. Draco and Valraven.

"So what has our little-"

"Heir of Slytherin been up to-"

"To finally enter the ranks-"

"Of twins everywhere?" They both finished off with equal grins.

Draco and Val gave them identical smirks of their own.

"We have been-"

"Up to nothing-"

"That wasn't already denied us-"

"From the start! You-"

"Pranksters from hell!" They answered back, leaning into each other with matching shrugs as well.

They were both mirror images of the other. Moving as one always and never ceasing. They had refused to speak normally in public, preferring t o speak in this broken way or just together at once.

_How long before you realize…that I stopped following you somewhere along the way?_

Dumbledore sat across from them, watching angrily as the two sat across from him, speaking in this fashion.

"I only asked for Mr.Potter, Mr.Malfoy." The old man said frostily.

The twins folded their arms at once, tilting their heads to the side.

"There is no Mr.Potter here-"

"Only Mr.Malfoy."

Draco had died his beautiful hair black, much to Val's mixed chagrin and horror. Now they were impossible to tell apart. They did everything together. Pansy had approached Draco to try and shamelessly flirt only to be rejected when she couldn't tell them apart. They had laughed along with Blaise and the rest of their friends for some moments, even though the two brothers never lost the sync that had become second nature to them over the summer. The three sets of twins had actually taken to eating meals together.

"I really much protest this behavior!" Dumbledore said with palpable outrage to which he only received two matching grins.

"You say there is a Mr.Potter here-"

"Then if there is such a person-"

"Then which of us is which?"They both finished at once.

They left the fuming Headmaster behind with an air of triumph between them.

_The world is either Our World or Everything Outside of Our World. But there is one intruder._

Val lay in bed gasping in between coughs, gripping his throat in pain. Draco put a warm cloth on his forehead an crawled beneath the sheets with him. They had both stripped down to their boxers. Severus had excused them from classes and was on his way with some medicines and potions. Draco curled around his brother, unable to make himself rouse Val from the fitful sleep he managed to fall into. They couldn't sleep without each other and they had both been up all night while Val coughed and shivered. Severus strode through the door quickly as moment later, his infamous black bag in hand. A frown had settled itself in between his eyebrows.

"He just got to sleep, Dad." Draco protested lightly, unhappy all around.

"I know, Dray, but he needs to take these now. Sooner rather than later is always best."

Their parent pulled Val out of Draco's reluctant arms and eased the boy awake tenderly. Once Val's eyes were open, Severus starting giving him potions. Three in all. As soon as the last faintly bluish potion was down his throat, his brother was asleep once more, curling up against the warmth their dad exuded with a shiver. Draco sighed, slightly relieved. The firelight in the room flickered, casting shadows against all that it touched. Severus ruffled his son's hair with a wry grin, rocking the sleeping boy gently.

"You two really do look just alike. If you hadn't have come to me and said that Val was ill, I would have thought you were him." He chuckled.

Draco shrugged, leaning down to kiss Val's cheek.

"I want us to look as much like each other as possible. We are one person, but separate too. It's just…It isn't right. It's more unnatural and uncomfortable for us to be different. We are twins in everything except this stupid hair color. So I fixed it. Now no one but us can tell us apart. It's nice. And it's safer for Val that way." The teen insisted and Severus raised a hand in surrender.

"I have no doubts, love. I hear you gave Dumbledore a run for his money. Tom is extremely pleased. Laughed himself stupid when I told him."

He grinned but it ended up turning to a grimace when Val gave a particularly violent cough in his sleep. It was just a cold. By tomorrow night he would be better. But it still made him wince when he heard that painful sound come from his twin.

Review my Fangirl Nation! You Fanboys too!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Nineteen

Val was up and about the next day but still looking rather under the weather. He did not eat breakfast or lunch and in class he was lethargic. Dark circles lay beneath his eyes from his restless sleep. Draco wasn't looking very good himself. He had fallen into a silent, steady depression although he hid it remarkably in public. He had managed to get a pepper-up potion down his twin's throat during dinner but that was all. Val complained that he had no appetite but accepted the potion. He began looking somewhat better instantly. He gave Draco's hand a grateful squeeze before pouring himself some more pumpkin juice. They had just dove into a heated debate with Blaise about which was more agreeable, being tarred and feathered in public or death by electric chair when it happened.

"I would rather be electrocuted I think. It's better than having that sticky, thick boiling goo invade every orifice on your body before steadily drowning in it." Val huffed, trying not to notice the dark look in Draco's eyes at the mention of drowning.

His brother had…issues. He had caught him slitting his wrists already and just been able to stop the bleeding. Dray had made him swear not tell their parents but the whole thing made Val uneasy. He didn't understand why his brother was so depressed about the whole Tom thing. Sure, he found the man attracted but it wasn't as if he was going to be sneaking off to the Room of Requirement to have heated make out sessions with him like he did with Draco. Blaise was just about to comment back when a large boom rocked the cutlery on the tables of the Great Hall. Goblets tipped over, the candles flickered out and girls screamed. Val grabbed his brother's arm tightly, his eyes wide and uncertain. Draco wrapped a steady arm around his waist, whispering that everything was going to be fine.

"ENOUGH! Everyone remain calm!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the room.

The cries fell away only to be replaced by whimpers as girls clutched each other in fright.

"Everything is going to be fine! Remain where you are."

Screams from Hogsmeade could be heard, inciting shivers from those present. Was it an attack?

"Now now, Albus. Why must you tell them that when you know it is just a lie?" Came the smooth reply. Out of the pitch black, a blue orb flickered on, illuminating the Dark Lord standing in all of his glory and fearsomeness.

Now the students were too scared to scream. The Dark Lord had gotten into Hogwarts! Was no where safe?! Val felt Draco's arms around him tighten and his breath on his ear stutter. Dumbledore seemed just as surprised as everyone else. He didn't know how Tom had gotten in either.

"How did you get in Hogwarts, Tom?" The old man asked boldly, his wand drawn.

The Dark Lord grinned wickedly.

"Hogwarts will always accept her children home, Albus. No matter how much they may change. But that is no matter. I have come to tell you that I know of the prophesy and I know about your silly little Order. I also know that the prophesy is now void. Add that to your calculations, old man, next time you try to cross me or mine."

Without another word and a regal bow, the blue orb flickered off and the Dark lord was gone. The screams had disappeared from the small village below and through the window, they could see the Dark Mark hanging in the sky. Mordred and Xavier sat, still eating as if they hadn't heard a word of what was going on. They seemed completely unfazed. Fred and George watched them for a moment before shrugging and taking after their counterpart's example. The lights came back on with a whispered spell from Dumbledore. Along the back wall, written in blood on the wall was the message: Not even Hogwarts is safe for you now.

Panic ensued while the three sets of twins watched silently.

Val sighed in annoyance, picking up his suitcase from the floor with a small dainty cough. He rubbed his throat in a vain attempt to sooth the irritation he felt there. Draco pittered around their room making sure all of their things were packed. Thanks to the little stunt that Tom pulled, Hogwarts was closing for the rest of the year until there could be wards set up that would repel the Dark Lord successfully. They had promised Fred and George that they would call on them to come visit and Val had likewise promised Ron and Hermione that he wouldn't forget about them and would write at least once a week to let them know how his new life was going. The train would be pulling out in twenty minutes.

"Dray, lets go! If we hurry we can get some compartment time to ourselves…" He tempted his brother with a smirk.

His ruse worked and Draco turned around practically pulling him down to Hogsmeade. As it was, they made record time and Val soon found himself crushed against a window being snogged in the first compartment they could find open. He felt his brother's hand trail down his clothed chest before stopping to rest at his waistband. He gasped at the tingling sensation it caused. That pale, thin hand was just beginning to slide beneath the waistband when a sharp knock came at the door.

"Hey you two! We know you're in there! Open up!" Xavier yelled from outside the door.

Val groaned while Draco furiously untangled himself and went over to unlock and slam open the compartment door. The glass inside cracked while Mordred raised an intuitive eyebrow. Dray was definitely in a bad mood. He stayed that way for the remainder of the trip.

Draco sighed, leaning back in the bathtub darkly. Val wasn't in the bath with him like he would usually be. He was on another date with Tom. Sure, he would be back soon. Maybe. But with 

Tom, maybe his brother would end up spending the night…It was a very real possibility. Who wouldn't want to sleep with Tom? It would be easy…So easy to just slip beneath the water…At least then he wouldn't have to see them get together. It would be kind of peaceful, like going to sleep and just never waking up. Draco knew that some people thought he was "sick" and that he had some sort of problem. Maybe he did. It was just one more reason to let it all go. Without another thought, he slid beneath the water silently, letting darkness finally close in upon him.

He was brought back to himself by a screaming. Someone was screaming his name which meant that he couldn't possibly be underwater anymore. He wasn't dead either apparently. His legs felt like dead weight though and a fierce headache pounded behind his eyes. His chest felt as if he had been beaten on with a hammer. And the water… He just kept coughing up water. Eventually, he stopped just long enough to see that it was Val calling him and that his brother was crying, covered in water himself.

"Don't ever! Don't you ever do that to me again! Never!" His brother screamed, shivering from head to foot in cold and fear induced adrenaline rush.

Dray just shook his head wearily before letting his twin cart him over to their bed. He didn't miss how nice Val looked in his date outfit.

Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twenty

Val opened the door slowly, the pulse in his throat jumping. He had been in Tom's rooms before so why was he so nervous now? Potions of every color, smell and consistency simmered around the room and bookshelves lined the walls. It was a magnificent place. Full of wonderment. It was a place for learning and creating new things, of which the Dark Lord did much of. The Dark Lord himself stood over one of the steaming cauldrons. Black hair that fell in soft waves down to his shoulders was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He had chiseled handsome features that would put Adonis to shame. Anyone would be lucky to have him. He was a very spectacular catch if not for his handsome appearance, than for the power he wielded. He was incredibly intelligent, fully capable of protecting the people he held under him, and devilishly handsome. So…why did Val hesitate? Draco was why. He loved his brother so much and while he was indeed very attracted to Tom, he held his twin dearer than anyone. Which was why he had come. Val stepped out from behind the pillar, taking a deep breath. The swish of his cloak alerted Voldemort to his presence and those crimson eyes turned to him. At first, they were filled with annoyance at having been interrupted but when they saw that it was Val, they filled with pleasure. Ever since Tom had began courting him, Val had not come to his rooms to visit as he once had rather often. Understandably so. It could be taken as Val accepting Tom's sexual undertones, if not his courting directly. Tom never missed a chance to come and see him though. It was a habit that Draco despised. Those perfect lips formed a smile that could send any sane(or insane) woman running for the nearest loo.

"Valraven, how good of you to come visit my lonely chambers." Tom purred, stepping away from the potion.

He beckoned Val over. The nervous teen complied and watched him take off his protective smock.

"It's been crazy around here." Val said, fishing for what to say.

Tom noticed this but thankfully did not point out his anxiety.

"Indeed it has. We are striking the Light's main headquarters. Soon we will be able to attack the Ministry and eventually Hogwarts itself. It's a big step toward our goals."

He nodded in understanding and leaned over the water like potion. Veritaserum. Probably for the prisoners. This truly intrigued Val. He loved knowledge. His fathers often teased, saying he would have done very well in Ravenclaw. It was true. Veritaserum was incredibly difficult to make and if the brewer made a mistake, the potion would turn to a deadly poison. He had just opened his mouth to inquire about one of the brew's many intricacies when he felt two arms slide onto the cauldron on either side of him. He was effectively blocked off from the rest of the room and forced to turn and look up at Tom or to stare into the cauldron. Damn. Val knew he was trapped. He could feel his heart in his throat beating wildly like a frantic bird. He turned around to come face to face with an amused Dark Lord.

"Why did you come to see me, my raven? Not that I'm complaining but it is an odd occurrence."

Val didn't move but a blush slowly crept up his face. Tom's smile grew. The teen bit his lip nervously and the Dark Lord's smirk turned into a frown. Val found himself pinned to the thankfully cool cauldron by Tom's pelvis. Tom brought a gentle hand up and traced his much abused bottom lip with his thumb, freeing it of it's torment. The Dark Lord felt his stomach clench as a pleasant sigh escaped the teen at that small touch.

How long was this tension between them going to last?

"I…I have a request."

Voldemort let his hand fall down and instead he hung his head, breathing along the pale neck laid bare before him. How he wanted Val laid bare before him. Spread over his bed. He had to repress the thoughts cruelly, lest Val realize just how he enjoyed pinning him to the cauldron. He felt like a hormonal teenager and cursed himself for it. His control was like steel but it was not endless.

"Oh? What would you have of me, my raven? I am all yours. You have my undivided attention."

Val knew that Tom was not going to like it. In fact, the Dark Lord had been extremely averse to anyone taking time off for any reason. Because of the number of raids they had been going on as of late, many of their Death Eaters were in the infirmary. They needed everyone who could be spared.

"I would like you to free my brother of the Dark Mark."

His voice was steady. Point for him. Tom stopped, pushing away from him. His face had become blank as an unused parchment but his eyes reflected how displeased he was. Val inwardly flinched. He had never had Tom angry with him. It made him feel ashamed, wanting to crawl into a hole so no one had to look at him. Tom had always treated him so well, and all he had done in return was refuse his courting thus far and now he had angered him. Beneath the shame, however, panic was boiling once more to the surface.

"No."

The fear suddenly took hold, shoving everything else away. Draco was going to die if this continued.

"Tom, please! My brother will die if this goes on!" He cried.

It seemed as if Tom would not budge on the issue and Val felt his heart begin to break. If he lost Draco…there would be no Val. They were two parts of a whole. Twins. Even their names were a pair. Draconius Valraven Malfoy-Snape. Valraven Draconius Malfoy-Snape.

"No! You know that we cannot spare anyone right now! It is out of the question!"

"Please!! He tried to drown himself last night! I can't lose him again after just finding him!"

"NO!!"

Val's eyes were filled with tears that burned in his eyes angrily. What could he do? Tom would not be convinced. His twin was hurting and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had nothing left to give in exchange for Dray's freedom. Nothing that Tom would want. Wait. What Tom wanted…? The man had started walking away, heading towards his bedroom.

"Wait."

He supposed that it was the tired resignation in his voice that caught the Dark Lord's attention. The desperation that flavored it. Voldemort turned around to look at him.

" You are known for being a man of business. They say you always get what you want. If you won't do it for Draco, do it for me. Free my brother, and take me as your Bonded. Everyone gets what's best."

Val could tell that he was surprised and intrigued. Who wouldn't be? He had just accepted the courtship of a man. And not just any man but the most powerful wizard in the world. The most feared Dark Lord in history and his own godfather. That was definitely a story for the grandkids. Tom took a step toward him.

"Are you saying…you will?"

"I am…and I do."

A long silence stretched between them. He had just given everything for Draco. His body and soul. The last things he had worth giving. He was going to Bond with and marry the Dark Lord. What a day. Tom walked over to him, taking Val's tearful face in his hands. His elegant fingers wiped the offending droplets off of the face he adored.

"I will take his Mark tonight."

Val let the words sink in, relief washing through him. He didn't realize how tired he was until after the adrenaline had worn off. In fact, he felt somewhat…dizzy. His knees would not hold him any longer and they collapsed from beneath him. Voldemort caught him quickly, pulling his slight frame flush against his own. He quickly decided that he did not mind being so close to Tom.

"When do you want the Bonding to take place?"

Val's emerald eyes closed. The Bonding…The forging of the bond between soul mates. It was a consummation of the connection between them.

"Tonight. Just after the meeting."

Val felt his new fiancé nod. It had to be tonight. Otherwise he would lose his nerve. He and Draco had never even…

"Rest. I will go talk to your parents later."

His eyes opened. No. That would not do. But Merlin was he tired.

"No. I need to tell them first. They will want to hear it from me to start."

Tom relented reluctantly and carried his soon to be bond mate to his bedroom to rest.

o-o

His fathers were sitting together in the drawing room sipping a fine burgundy wine. He watched them for what seemed like forever before speaking.

"I accepted Tom's proposal."

Exhaustion weighed heavily on his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so weak. Lucius patted the spot between them and let his son snuggle in with them. It had been a hard day.

"Its alright, Val. It's okay…"The blonde whispered, patting the teen's hair.

Severus's eyes were filled with something unrecognizable at the time, but later, Val would see it for what it was. Sadness, regret, pride and anger.

"Do you think I did the right thing, Dad?"

The potion's master gave his son a comforting smile.

"Do you think you did?"

Val thought for a moment before nodding. He had done it to save Draco after all. There was nothing more important to him than that.

"Then, yes, precious. You did the right thing." His dad whispered, kissing his forehead.

Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twenty One

The Death Eaters and their families filed into the Meeting Hall, unaware of why the Dark Lord had ordered that they all come earlier than usual. He had made it known that everyone was to attend, no excuses. Lucius and Severus stood on either side of their manic depressive son, eyeing Val at Tom's side. They may not have agreed with their son's reasons but he was doing this all for a good cause, they supposed. Draco would need to be monitored twenty four/ seven after this, though. It was very likely that he would make another attempt on his life. They had him wrapped in thick robes for extra warmth but even still, the teen swayed on his feet. Val was watching his family apprehensively. Finally, when all of the Dark Lord's followers and supporters had filed in, Tom spoke.

"Draco Malfoy, my dear child, come to me." He said calmly but gently, half afraid of upsetting his godchild any more than he already was.

Draco was visibly confused but obeyed silently. Tom took his arm in a gentle grasp, rolling up the sleeve. He could hear the teen's breathing hitch in alarm but paid it no mind. He was no going to hurt Draco. Val had ensured his brother's immunity. His fiancé looked somewhat drawn and anxious as well, unaccustomed to standing at his side. He would have to grow used to it though. It was Val's rightful place after all. He tapped the tip of his wand against the mark branding his godson's arm and whispered the curse backwards in parsletongue.

"Edromsrom"

Val's eyes closed in relief as the mark faded from his brother's flesh. His legs threatened to topple him as a wave of relief passed through him so strong he nearly sobbed. Draco stumbled back to his parents in shocked awe.

"My followers, you may be wondering why I have removed my mark from my godson. Well, it is simple. He is a part of my family and soon, he will be, not my godson, but my brother. Tonight Valraven and I are announcing our engagement and immediate Bonding. We shall reconvene in three days in which I shall give the next attack plan. Go!"

At his command, at least a hundred sounds of disapperation sounded at once, muffling Draco cry of horror. His parents instantly grabbed a hold of him with help from Bellatrix and Rodolphus who had stayed behind.

"Val! Val no! Don't do this! Please don't do this for me! No!! Val! Please! Don't go!" His twin screamed, struggling in his family's grip.

Val's eyes looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But it was my choice…" He whispered and let Tom lead him away while his brother continued to have an emotional breakdown in the face of what was to come.

Tom's rooms seemed much more decorated than before he had been in them. Candles were lit all around the room and the scent of lilacs was heavy on the air from the open window across from the bed. It took a moment but Val caught the small box sitting on the bed. His breath and words both caught in his throat. It was beautiful but Draco's words were still ringing in his mind, begging him to stay. He felt those elegant fingers entwined with his own, leading him gently over to the bed. Tom picked up the box and opened it so Val could see what was inside. Two silver bands shone in the moonlight, each with runes inscribed on the insides. They were gorgeous in their simplicity and even more gorgeous once Tom slipped it onto his ring finger, a smouldering warmth in his eyes that Val had seen many times in Draco's own. The expression made things low in his belly tighten deliciously.

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, do vow to protect you and yours for all of our days. I vow to honor and cherish you no matter what may come across our path. I will always put your happiness and needs above my own and to love you even after my last breath has abandoned me. So I vow, so it shall be." He breathed and Val could feel the bonding seal setting in place to bind them together as spouses in not only body but soul as well.

The natural high it brought on made Val's pulse race and his breath quicken.

"I, Valraven Draconius Malfoy, do vow to be always faithful and loving no matter our circumstance. I vow to stand by your side even when the world shuts you out. I give you my heart and spirit to hold and I shall be your guiding light, your sanctuary, until the last star falls from the sky. So I vow, so it shall be." He answered in kind, slipping the matching ring onto Tom's hand.

He had only a moment's hesitation before there were lips on his own, causing his heart beat to soar even faster. Tom's lips tasted just as delectable as he remembered. He felt guilty for doing this with anyone other than Draco but conscious thought quickly fled when he felt Tom's hand run up his bare back. Val let out a choked groan and threw all caution to the wind at last, tentatively unbuttoning Tom's robe. His own was even then slipping down his shoulders.

"Tom…I've never…"A deep blush crept into his cheeks to which Tom merely chuckled, kissing him chastely.

"Good." He whispered.

When those skilled hands fell to his hips, Val thought he may just die of nervousness. Tom wrapped his arms around him solidly now that they were in their boxers only.

"Relax, Val. We will go slowly." His fiancé promised, nuzzling his ear delivering a soft lick to the sensitive skin.

His skin seemed to be charged, the sensitivity driving him wild. His fiancé eased them both onto the bed, merely holding him and tracing patterns on his exposed skin until Val's anxiety had lowered. It wasn't 

until his young lover's mouth found his neck that he proceeded to please the young man beneath him. His hand slipped into the thing black material and he elicited the first cry of many from the teen.

Review!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twenty Two

Draco lay curled in his bed, hating himself, the world and Tom. Blaise was spending a few days with him but he strongly suspected that it was because his parents wanted him to be watched until Val came home. He couldn't bear the thought that while he lay there with his best friend trying to entertain him, his brother was in bed with their godfather, losing his virginity in order to save him. The very thought brought the taste of bile up his throat.

"Draco…I know that your upset-"

He scoffed darkly, his soul curling and writhing in on itself just as surely as Val was writhing beneath the Dark Lord.

"Upset." He began but the word ended up coming out strangled and pathetic sounding.

Blaise gave no sign that he had heard, just a tightening around his mouth and eyes. He slipped into the bed beside his friend, curling in around him the way he had seen Val do. Draco's tension did ease somewhat at the familiar feeling but his body was still taught and uncomfortable. The Italian boy sighed and rubbed circles on his tense muscles.

"But Val wouldn't want to see you this way. I know you aren't mad at him. It would upset him if he knew that you were so sad. So try and perk up at least alittle. Come down and eat something. Please?" Blaise asked softly, his tone pleading.

Draco's lips were thin and irritated but he nodded his ascent. Blaise was finally able to relax himself. He gave his friend a kiss on his forehead that made Draco think twice about.

"I'll have your father order something from the kitchens."

He could only nod, his hand straying to the tingling spot on his forehead with a frown.

Val gasped as Tom moved just slightly, trying to adjust to the odd and painful feeling of being filled at last. His legs were wrapped tightly around his lover while Toms seemed to be visibly restraining himself.

"Tom…It hurts…" He groaned, his nails digging into the man's arms hard.

The pain wasn't enough to deter from his body's obvious enjoyment though. The Dark Lord gave him a soft yet strained smile.

"It will feel amazing soon. I promise."

Wordlessly, he began to move slowly, searching out that spot. When he found it at last, Val saw stars, judging by his very vocal reaction. A hard blush had settled across the teen's face but he couldn't bring himself to care. His lover's hands were searching out those sensitive regions whil he resumed his torturous movements on the inside. Val was sure he was making more embarrassing noises than he had ever made in his life but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was as if he had slipped in and out of heaven and he just wanted more. Tom was right. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

Tom gently eased his newly bonded through the floo in his parent's room. Val was practically dead on his feet but he gave the man a small smile before allowing him to help him into the bed inbetween his parents. Tom leaned down and kissed him softly causing a soft, blushing giggle to come from Val. Severus gave his friend a small smile for the safe return of his son. With one more adoring kiss, Tom bid his beloved his farewell and disappeared into the floo. Severus stroked his son's hair while Lucius delivered a tender kiss to his forehead. Val was already drifting off to sleep.

"How was it?" Severus asked his no longer virginal son.

"Amazing…" Val whispered before falling asleep at last.

Draco was lying in bed silently when he heard the door open. Soft, light footsteps padded against the carpet and he couldn't help the jump his stomach made at the sound. Only one person he knew made those footsteps. He spun around in the bed to stare at his brother across the room. Val's eyes widened at the sudden movement and small, hesitant smile came to his face.

"I thought you were sleeping…" He said, trying not to agonize over what was surely going to come next.

Surely Draco was going to be angry and hate him. Instead of angry words, however, his brother enfolded him in his arms, tears pooling in his beautiful eyes. Val hugged him back, unsure what to say.

"You saved me. You saved me, Val and I never even said thank you."

Valraven let him hold him shakily, his brother silently saying thank you, I'm sorry and I love you all in one action. Thanking him for saving him from servitude. Saying he was sorry for the way he was. And saying he loved him. Over and over.

"I did what I had to. I had to save you, even if it meant…" He suddenly couldn't bring himself to say it.

Not in front of Draco. It would hurt him too much. His brother took a deep breath and smiled tightly, trying his best to be supportive and reassure his twin.

"So…How was it? Was it as good as Bellatrix suspects? She used to just gush about how she imagined Tom would be in bed." At Val's hesitant look his eyes turned frigid. "He didn't hurt you did he? If he did-!"

"No no! He didn't hurt me at all! He was very…gentle. It felt so…I've never felt anything like it. It just took my breath away. It was…" Val shivered with remembered pleasure.

Three days of endless pleasure. His knees still got weak when he thought about it. Tom couldn't claim all of the blame though. At least half of those times, he himself had initiated much to his lover's delight. A heavy blush lit up his face at the thought and this time his knees actually gave. Draco caught him with a surprised look on his face. He laughed and suddenly couldn't stop. Val glared at him half heartedly but it fled from his face with a grin.

"I missed you, brother."

"I missed you too, Val. Now come on. You need some more rest. Something's telling me you have three days of sleep to make up for."

"Oh yeah."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twenty Three

Draco watched his brother sleep while stroking his face tenderly. It had only been a few months since Val had come into their family but he was already so dear to them. Draco couldn't bring himself to be angry at Val. He had done it to save him, but he had also done it because on some level, Val liked Tom. He couldn't bring himself to make his beloved twin feel bad about liking someone, even if that someone wasn't necessarily him. So he would be supportive and understanding and let everything work out on its own. If it was fate for Val to end up with Tom he would not discourage him. He would accept it with grace and dignity. It was for the best. Val had taken care of him. Now it was his turn to put all of his own shit behind him and put Val's well being before his own self-loathing depression. If he just focused on making Val happy he wouldn't fall into that pit of despair again. It would turn out. He was going to make it work even if he had to shove the fact down his brother's throat.

Dumbledore sat at his desk in the now empty school, deep in thought. He had just sent off his request to challenge the Malfoy's right to custody of Valraven, previously known as Harry Potter. Whatw as that idiot boy thinking?! Letting the Malfoys just have him like that. Voldemort could have already gotten to him and then what? They would be royally screwed that's what. There would be no coming back from a disaster like that. There would be no salvaging it. The boy was just being stubborn. There was no proof that he was a Malfoy. Perhaps he should question Severus. He wasn't blind to the man's relationship with Lucius Malfoy, despite what they thought. He knew that his potions master was boffing the stuck up pureblood. Before this whole Potter fiasco, he had been content to just let them be. However, this mess made him wonder after Severus's true allegiances. Then again, the Malfoy spawn was just as much to blame. Infecting Harry's head with all this rubbish and defiling his body when they thought no one could see. In the back corridors, in Malfoy's bed in the Slytherin dorms, on the abandoned Quiddich pitch. He was unable to see their comings and goings into the Room of Requirement, however. Hogwarts herself protected that place. Thinking over his plans, an ingenious idea came to him. Lucius Malfoy would lose everything if anyone in the ministry suspected him of being the Death Eater scum that he was, so he couldn't incriminate himself. He would simply go about getting Harry back the legal way. Through Ministry ties. He didn't believe for a moment that Harry was really a Malfoy. Lily would have never had sex with Lucius Malfoy. Never. Not consensual sex in any case. He didn't even look like Lucius! If Dumbledore demanded a paternity test in response and Harry failed it, Lucius Malfoy would be faced with kidnapping charges. He pulled out a fresh parchment and began composing his well worded letter to the Minister.

Val gave a hacking cough once more, a muffled groan crawling from his inflamed throat. He walked alongside Draco and his parents to the Ministry with Tom in disguise as his Thomas Veluum. Severus rubbed his back soothingly, a frown in his dark eyes. He shared a small concerned look with his husband. Valraven had been coughing a lot lately. At first it was no concern since he had recently been 

sick but it was happening with more and more frequency as the days bore on. They had noticed their son sleeping later even though he was going to bed earlier. Val often looked tired and worn out. They shook it off. Severus would just have to make him some better potions. One thing at a time though. They needed to get this custody battle out of the way first. The Minister was waiting for them as they came down the lift, looking suitably chastised. Val reached back to squeeze Tom's hand before letting go for appearances sake. No good to have people thinking he was boffing his father's best friend. He would rather them think he was bottoming the Dark Lord. Fudge shook Lucius's hand apologetically.

"I am sorry about this, Lucius. I hope there's no hard feelings between us. It has to be done though." The dumpy man turned to the newest Malfoy with a smile, "Mr. Malfoy, congratulations on your recent celebrations. I'm afraid I was unable to attend your birthday celebration but I hope you enjoyed the gift I sent along. I was unfortunately in Switzerland that day."

Fudge had sent him a beautiful marble statuette of a dragon that was hollowed out so that he could keep things in the mouth and stomach with a simple password. It's wings were outstretched. He had been flattered that he had thought of him let alone sent him something so beautiful.

"Think nothing of it, Minister, but, please, call me Valraven. And I was not able to thank you properly for your gift. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I do hope you will come to our next ball. My mother has been deeply considering a Yule ball." Val replied with a bright charismatic smile.

Fudge was instantly taken in by his compliments and endearing personality. Tom smiled down at him affectionately.

"Thank you. I shall make it my first priority once the date becomes clear. Please come this way. I'm sure that your family has better things to do than be hounded by disgruntled Headmasters all day."

They followed him to his office where Dumbledore was already waiting.

"Mr.s Malfoy, Severus, Minister. Harry."

Val's eyes narrowed.

"My name is Valraven, Headmaster. And do you make a habit of calling your students by their first names? It seems rather unprofessional, don't you think? As if you are expecting something more personal from the relationship other than teacher and student." He purred, his accusation clear.

Dumbledore frowned and the minister sputtered in outrage. He hadn't meant that Dumbledore was molesting any of the students. He had meant Dumbledore's controlling of his personal life and a veiled hint at the prophesy. However, he didn't care if they did think he was a pervert. It would help the public look on him with a wary eye. The more people who began to lose faith in him, the easier Tom's job would be. The old man understood his accusation even if Fudge didn't.

"If you wouldn't mind, Minister." The Headmaster said tightly.

Fudge nodded and handed Lucius a knife. In his hand he had four paternity potions. Two for Draco and two for Val. Draco's was there merely for comparison to prove that the potions hadn't been tampered with.

"I must ask, however, Lucius. Where is Narcissa? She is needed here for the maternity portion of the test." Fudge asked.

Severus stepped up with a swish of his robes.

"There will be no need, Minister. Narcissa is our cover for our children's well being in the face of the public. She is there mother but in name only. I am Draco and Val's biological parent. Lily Potter and I had an affair many years ago and she became pregnant. Because of our Valraven's dark hair and pale skin though, it was easy to pass him off as the son of James Potter. Draco is mine and Lucius's child, though."

Dumbledore's eyes became as wide as dinner plates and Lucius earned himself a wry grin from the Minister as if he had been naughty.

"Well, Lucius. It seems I have underestimated your abilities."

Lucius laughed, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist. Fudge would remember the day they came to the Ministry to legally adopt Val as a Malfoy so there was no disputing his familial ties if the paternity test passed.

The two parents donated their blood each to the four potions and waited. Draco's blood was added to two of them. The potions turned a metallic blue color. Val dragged the blade across his palm without even blinking and added it to the potions that Fudge appointed him. One of them turned blue, the one Severus had added his own blood to, but the one containing Lucius's blood stayed the fluorescent green it had began as, the blood pooling in the bottom of the vial. Fudge nodded to the woman they just noticed standing in the corner of the room, a Court Scribe. She smiled widely, looking more and more like a toad as the seconds ticked by.

"Very well. Valraven Malfoy is legally, by blood because of his father's marriage to Lucius, a Malfoy. And he was legally adopted into the family, in any case. Now, Headmaster, I really must speak with Mr.Malfoy about his latest work here, so if you wouldn't mind?" Fudge said, smiling.

"Not at all, Minister. I shall speak to you later about the state of the school. Until then." Dumbledore said coldly before bowing out.

Tom dropped his glamours and leaned against the wall with a grin, drawing Val into his arms. They shared a gentle kiss that had Val blushing to his roots. Fudge coughed but a smile was on his face.

"My Lord. Valraven. I must congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. Rest assured, I will be attending your wedding."

Draco looked as if he would flinch but when he saw the huge smile on his brother's face, it dissolved. He could do this.

"Thank you, Cornelius. We've decided to hold the wedding in the spring, just when the flowers begin to bloom. There will be new beginnings all around us when we start our new life together." Tom said pecking Val's forehead lovingly.

The teen blushed before going up on his tip toes to kiss his beloved back.

Review!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twenty Four

Val waved his brother off, telling him to go on. Draco frowned but went on downstairs to breakfast. He could tell his brother wasn't feeling well again. Was he…pregnant? Was this morning sickness? Or did he just need something to boost his immune system? He would bring him up some orange juice and one of the muffins he liked after breakfast. Maybe then he would feel like eating. Draco walked into the dining hall with his bottom lip sucked into his mouth. His parents started at the sight of only one of them.

"Wait wait. Let me guess…" Lucius began but Severus smirked.

"It's Draco."

Draco had the grace to look impressed at his Dad.

"How'd you know?" He asked, pouring him some of his favorite blackberry tea to start the day.

Severus chuckled lightly, setting his book on poisonous household plants down on the table.

"When you're nervous you suck your bottom lip in. Val bites his."

Lucius grinned at his lover brightly. They had been trying ever since Dray had dyed his hair to find some small way to tell the twins apart. Their gestures and personalities had been so synched with each others that the act was flawless. They liked to guess which was which at breakfast everyday in an attempt to find a way to tell the difference. They had been so far unsuccessful. Dray took a sip of his tea before frowning once more.

"Val says he will be down later. Says he isn't feeling well again. I'm going to bring him up some juice and a muffin after breakfast. I was hoping maybe he would feel better then."

Severus's eyebrows knit together and he got that look in his eyes that said he was thinking something serious.

"What's wrong with him?"

Dray looked at the food in front of him and suddenly the appetite disappeared off of his face. He couldn't eat a bite.

"He says…Val said that he would throw up if he even smelled food and that he was dizzy even though he never got up. His cough is pretty bad today. He's kinda pale too. Well, paler."

Lucius and Severus shared a worried look as Tom strode through the floo, papers in his hand and a grin on his lips.

"Val's upstairs. He isn't feeling well." Draco said quickly after Tom greeted them.

His smile faltered and he hurried up the stairs. Val was in bed just as he had been when Draco left him. He smiled tightly at his fiancé when he saw his face.

"Tom, you came. What is it? Do you have something for the wedding?" He asked groggily, trying to sit up but his head spun.

His soon to be husband eased him back to the bed with a caring hand.

"That's not important right now. Are you okay?"

Val scoffed with a wry grin. He pulled the man down to meet him in a soft kiss. He tugged him into laying down beside him so he could snuggle up against his chest. Val rested in the crook of his arm, a soft cough interrupting the serenity. Tom winced. It sounded painful, as if Val were trying to bring up sand or salt.

"I'm fine. Just a cold. Now tell me what you have or I shall have to punish you." He teased, his voice scratchy.

Tom grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Oh please do. Punish me." At a soft laugh from his beloved, he continued, showing him the papers, "I have the guest list and I wanted to see if there was anyone you think we should or shouldn't invite. I haven't sent out invites yet."

Val looked over the list. There were at least three hundred people in attendance. Among them were Hermione, Ron and Neville Longbottom. The Weasley Twins, and the rest of their siblings with the exception of Percy. The adults were not allowed in attendance and neither were any other Order members. With a slight few exceptions.

"Not Pettigrew. He annoys me. Not Alexander Hunt. He's one of the Order's informants. Mmmmmm. Make sure you invite the Zabinis. Blaise is a good friend. Ew. Pansy Parkinson. Keep her I guess. But if she tries to sex Draco again, we will have some problems. We keep trying to tell her that he is for sure gay, but she's as thick as a Hippogriff on rotted toadstools. You…You thought to invite the Weasley's and Hermione on your own?" Val asked softly, another smile tugging at his mouth.

Tom kissed his head.

"I know that you like them and you would want them to see this. For everyone who isn't holding my mark though, we will put a residual spell on the door that will modify what they hear at the wedding. They won't hear my real name and they won't hear any talk of our plans for our side. Do you want to hold the wedding here or somewhere else?"

Val stuck out his bottom lip in thought before smiling brightly.

"Surprise me. You do that well."

Tom nodded. He already had something in mind. He was going to make it a surprise. Val was going to be so thrilled! His fiancé sat up slowly at last, putting his arms around his neck.

"I think I'm feeling alittle better now. Will you help me get a bath? I feel gross." He asked, scrunching up his face adorably.

He brought Tom to laughter before nodding. The Dark Lord picked him up and carried him to the bathroom that Draco and he had attached to their room. He sat Val on the sink and leaned down to start the water, adding lotions and the lavender oil that Val was particularly fond of. He heard the teen make a noise of pleasure behind him.

"I love how you know me so well. The things I like, down to the way I like my bath water. It's nice."

Tom smiled. It was nice. He turned around and with a mischievous smirk, he began to help his quickly exciting partner out of his bedclothes.

Review!! Next chapter: THE BIG DAY!!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Twenty Five

_What day is it and in what month? This clock never seems so right._

Val took a deep shaking breath, Severus tugging anxiously on his pristine white conforming robes. They hugged his gently swaying curves, flaring out just so at the bottom. His eyes seemed to stand out even more vibrantly today. Today. His wedding day. Lucius made a soft sound from behind him.

"You look gorgeous, Val. Really. I have never seen a prettier sight."

He blushed at the compliment and smiled back at his parents.

"When am I going to get to see where we are? DO I really have to wait until I walk the aisle?"

"That's the idea. Tom wanted it to be a surprise."

_I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time_.

Val took another deep breath before stepping out into the sunshine of the morning. At first, all he saw was sun and white. White lilies covered everything and the dogwoods were in full bloom. When he could see again, he was walking towards the rest of his life on his Father's arm. Tom stood at the end of the aisle looking for all rights like the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Tom's robes were vastly similar to his own, white and shining in the sun. He looked like some Adonis brought to earth. A cool breeze blew the branches of the dogwoods sending a flurry of tiny white petals across his vision and into his hair he was sure. His fingers slipped into his when he was finally close enough. He felt a warmth settle in his chest. That was when he saw it. That was when he recognized where they were, not because of the ivy covered house behind them or the trees around them. It was the gravestones behind the marriage official. They were what gave it away immediately. There were two of them each with their own names. James Potter and Lily Potter. They were in Godric's Hollow. He looked at Tom with wide eyes and the caring he saw there made tears well in his own.

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me, and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

His mother, and Dad were sitting on the first pew, both of them looking particularly weepy but his Dad tried to hide it better. At their side sat the Weasleys and Hermione. The two girls were clutching handkerchiefs to their faces, openly tearful at the scene.

"We are gathered here today…" The man before them began.

Time seemed to go by faster than Val could comprehend things, such was the bliss he was feeling. It made his chest tight and two stray tears fell down his cheeks, Tom reaching up gently to wipe them away.

"…You may kiss your Bonded."

Tom smiled broadly before dipping down to meet him for the same mind jerking, spine searing kiss that had first swept him off of his feet that first night. Val wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, laughing out loud amidst the cheers of the crowd and the joyful feeling exploding through his being. The warmth of the matching silver rings was made comfortable by the early morning sunshine. Even Draco was clapping as hard as he could in the crowd. Tom leaned down to kiss him again, swinging him around, betraying his own happiness. It was a joyous day indeed. Narcissa was weeping into Lucius's robes much to his Father's amusement. He couldn't hide the shine that was in his own eyes though. Tom escorted him to the reception tent that they had set up not but a few yards away. Inside was the most beautiful cake he had ever set eyes on. It stood atop the table with three tiers of cascading white silk. Chocolate roses decorated the whole thing and on the bottom layer were a massive garden of different flowers and colors and even a butterfly entwined here and there, all made of chocolate and sugar. It was gorgeous and Tom had done it all for him.

"I don't know what to say, Tom…" He breathed, his cheeks flushed with the emotions he was feeling.

The wind blew and what was a comfortable sensation in the sun shine felt somewhat chilly in the shade. He shivered a little and Tom wrapped a long pearly white over robe around his tiny shoulders. He had foreseen that he may get cold. Tom thought of everything. He gave him a dazzling smile as his husband led him over to the cake. The Dark Lord handed him the silver cake knife. He wasn't sure where from but there was a really wonderful muggle song playing in the background. He raised his eyebrows at Tom.

"You want me to cut it?"He asked timidly, blushing at the look the man gave him.

"Of course." Tom wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck gently, "But first we should address our guests, before you distract me even more. You really are beautiful."

His blush deepened and he turned around to see all of the people he loved standing around him, all with happy smiles and adoring eyes just for them. The mood was infectious because even Draco looked radiant standing beside Blaise.

"We would like to thank all of you for coming today and for your wonderful gifts. It has been a joy. He may be blushing too hard to say it but my Val didn't know that we were having our wedding here today. He told me to surprise him and so I did! Doesn't he look gorgeous?" Tom said, leaning away and looking at him as if he were observing him once more. The crowd laughed, "The moment I saw Valraven, I knew that he had me from the start. He made me feel like I was flying and it had nothing to do with him drinking my blood either. So if my beautiful husband can stop pretending to be angry, we can have cake!"

Val slapped his chest playfully. He had been trying to look like he was angry but every time he looked at Tom he couldn't help the grin that burst through. Draco was laughing at the expression but he just brandished the cake knife playfully before turning around to the massive edible sculpture. He almost hated to cut it open. It looked so gorgeous. A flash from behind him cracked as he sliced the first piece 

open. His father had let only one reporter into the wedding and only after the man took an oath not to disrupt the proceedings. He could get comments but only after everyone was settled in. Val was surprised when Tom tried to feed him a piece of cake and he accepted the fork into his mouth with a wicked grin before leaning up to give his husband a kiss, still tasting like vanilla frosting and heaven. He couldn't wait for their wedding night. Tom had made plans for them on the gorgeous Helios Isle. It was bound to be even more beautiful that Godric's Hollow even if it didn't hold the significance for him that the small hollow did.

Review!!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nope

Chapter Twenty Six

Val let Tom scoop him up into the solid white sheet from the sparkling water of the lake. The moon was shining down on them both and he curled in close to his husband. The breeze was warm on the island and made the vast array of plants around them, including the night blooming roses, sway. It was perfect. Tom carried him into the small house they were occupying for their honeymoon, uncaring of his own naked state. Val had never thought that he was the type to skinny dip but he had had an amazing time of it with his Tom. His Tom. He reached up to brush a strand of hair from the man's crimson eyes adoringly. All of this wonderful man was his. How did he get so lucky? He was sat on the marble sink just as Tom had done the last time he had been sick and had come to help care for him. He received a delicious glimpse of Tom's bottom when he bent over to turn on the water. He gave a groan of approval. The night was definitely looking…up.

Draco pulled Harry into a big hug the second he stepped from the fireplace. Tom smiled at them and turned to their parents to engage in a soft conversation. He practically dragged his brother laughing down the corridor, pulling him into their room.

"So spill! How was it?" His twin demanded, hopping up on the bed so he bounced before settling down on his knees.

Harry plopped down, spreading his arms out and just letting their soft down filled bed catch his fall. He gave his brother a tired but goofy grin.

"It was…euphoric."

"Oooo, careful Val. Using big words like that may turn you into Granger!" Draco cackled, earning a pillow to the face for his jokes.

"But seriously…It was the most amazing night I've ever had."

He didn't see the sad smile on his brother's face. Val's emerald eyes were closed, trying to relive and hold on to every kiss, every touch and every word from his time on their honeymoon.

"I'm glad."

Dumbledore slammed the paper down on the table furiously. Tangling a hand in his grey hair, he smacked the silver instrument off of his desk in rage. How dare he!! How dare they!! The front of the Daily Prophet was emblazoned with the latest big news, the biggest event of the year it seemed. The Malfoy wedding.

'**Valraven Malfoy wedded to Thomas Riddle in biggest gala of the year!'**

What in Merlin's name-?!! His Boy-Who-Lived had just married the Dark Lord! And worst was that the boy knew it! Perhaps it was time to activate his little insurance policy on the boy…The situation had gotten too far out of hand. It would have to be remedied immediately or everything would fall apart. Dumbledore quieted his rage, popping three of his precious candies into his mouth. They were his lifesavers, each containing a small amount that delightful muggle substance called oxycodon. Lovely stuff. Muggles did make the most delightful things.

"Stop daydreaming, Valraven! Concentrate!" His teacher hissed frustratedly as his magic crackled in the hall.

"I am trying!" He declared with indignation.

The massive form in the summoning circle took form quickly enough and without further ado, began feeding freely as if it were famished at the lamb carcass just inside the circle. It fell upon the small pan of Val's own blood secondly and with that, the summoning was completed. Valraven had his own personal pet Hell Hound. The small teen wavered on his feet, much to Xavier's concern. Val gave a long series of coughs before swallowing painfully.

"I don't think I feel so good, Xaye…"

Xavier crossed over to him quickly, putting a comforting hand on the small of his back.

"It's just the blood loss. You'll be alright-"

Before he could finish his reassurance though, Val keeled over, his coughs returning this time accompanied with the thick, heavy sound of blood and thicker things hitting the floor. Val continued to cough, pieces of thick meat from his insides accompanying the blood that he was sending out onto the marble of the unused ballroom where their classes had taken up residence. Xavier swore as Val faded into unconsciousness. He whistled for the hell hound which obeyed him with only a small snuff of annoyance. He eased Val's still form onto the beast's back gently and secured him with a spell.

"Take him to the Dark Lord immediately. Waste no time. Stop for no one, not even your master. He is direly ill." He ordered and the thing's ears, laid flat against his head, understanding the urgency in his voice.

The enormous Doberman-like creature bounded away faster than any normal dog could ever hope to, leaving behind him the smell of brimstone and Xavier to find Valraven's fathers.

Voldemort was sitting in a Death Eater meeting when an enormous monstrosity of a thing burst down his door and ran straight for him. He had his wand up and a defensive spell on his lips when he saw his tiny husband unconscious on the thing's back, blood decorating his mouth. He jumped up, forgetting all appearances and hurriedly pulled the teen from it's back. This must have been the project that he and Xavier had been working on.

"Val! Val! Wake up! Bellatrix! Send for Lucius and Severus! Avery! Fetch Draco Malfoy. Quickly!" He barked out, his voice thick with worry.

Val slowly began to waken with a whimper and a strangled moan. His husband, however, was already running down the halls towards the medical rooms. He met Severus there with Xavier and Mordred at his side. The Necromancer immediately began giving his account.

"He was fine all through it! He was doing great! And then he just started coughing after the summoning was completed! He said he wasn't feeling well and then he just couldn't stop coughing. Then the blood and bits of what I believe were his lungs that were in it started coming out too. He passed out after that." Xavier said, quite concerned with his friend and pupil's welfare.

His favorite stuffed penguin was being smothered in his twisting hands. Mordred was frowning deeply. Tom's chest was tight with worry but he relinquished his waking lover to his father's tender care, watching him settle the boy onto a bed in teh medical ward.

"Dad…" He managed to whisper hoarsely before the hacking coughs continued bringing up more of the crimson mixture.

He made a painful keening sound as Severus hushed him tenderly, already running test after test. Lucius burst into the room with a wide eyed and pale Draco at his back. The Slytherin Prince cried out in horror, revulsion and despair at teh sight that awaited him on the bed. He took his twin's clammy, pale hand as if he were trying to reassure himself that Val was still indeed alive and not dead as his boneless, quiet state made it seem. Val winced when Severus prodded his ribs with his wand and then again when the same prod was delivered to his sternum. Lucius stroked his sick son's forehead gently while teh Dark Lord paced nervously before the door. The Twins stood silent but anxious in the corner, feeling useless in teh whole crisis. Val gasped in pain when a particular diagnostic spell met a positive. He fell into unconsciousness again and his dad made a sound of horror deep in his throat. Severus turned to those in the room and, trying to mask the fear in his own eyes, pointed to the door.

"Lucius, go to St. Mungos and fetch Doctor Frederick. The rest of you, get out. Wait in the hall, I don't care but get out." Severus's voice sounded so distraught that no one questioned it.

They all filed quietly into the hallway and let Tom summon some chairs and send for some tea. No one had the appetite for anything more substantial. Val was in bad shape if Severus was sending for Frederick. They all knew who he was. He was the Emergency Surgical Director for St. Mungo's.

"This is bad, Severus. The tissue is going to have to be removed and he will have to spend teh rest of his life on heavy medications to combat it." Frederick said as he prepared the operating table.

Severus's hands shook but he gripped them to steady them. Val needed him to be steady. He couldn't risk cutting open his child if he couldn't keep steady. He released a mournful moan, unable to contain it any longer. Frederick put a worn hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I know it's hard, Severus. It's hard for you to do this, but think about how much harder it's going to be for him. We have to do it now. He needs you to be strong for him."

Severus nodded at last, gathering his wits before slipping his surgical mask on quickly. He could do this.

Tom was just about to barge into the room, Merlin be damned what Severus thought, when the man emerged. Severus wore surgical robes and thick gloves, both which were covered in blood and some sort of thick, vile black substance. The potion's master was shaking.

"Severus?"

"Dad?" Draco squeaked, looking green and close to tears.

He just shook his head as if to clear the fuzz away before speaking.

" Val has a sickness that attacked his lungs, causing part of his left lung to necrotize. His lung walls are severely weakened. He will be on a lot of different potions and he will be very weak. The whole house is going to have to be completely cleaned and cleared of any dust or allergens that will cause his lungs stress. The illness is progressive and eventually he will have to have surgery again. Healer Frederick has agreed to take on Val's care personally but he says that-" His voice choked, and Lucius touched his blood and gore free elbow tenderly. Tom felt as if his whole body had gone cold and numb.

"He says that Val only has about six months before the sickness takes him."

Draco shot up from his seat angrily, fear still in his eyes.

"Takes him where?! TAKES MY BROTHER WHERE DAMNIT?!! Val IS NOT dying!" Lucius caught him quickly before his legs collapsed beneath him. Heavy tears were spilling down his face, "Val is not dying! Don't tell me that! Don't you dare tell me that!"

Severus turned to Tom who was the only one who had said nothing. He seemed frozen as if he were made of ice.

"I'm sorry…" He heard Val's dad whisper to him but shook his head.

He couldn't seem to comprehend anything. What was Severus apologizing for? What…What was he supposed to do without Val…? He didn't recognize the wetness on his face for what it was until he was down the hallway, running, running, running.

Review! Please? Pretty PRETTY please?


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Nope.

I know! You all want to lynch me! ^^;; Sooo, because we have stumbled unto such a vital and exciting portion of the story, I will be writing on Ties That Bind solely, writing chapters back to back until the story evens out a little. WOOT! Lots of Valraven monologueing in this chappie.

Chapter Twenty SevenSaying Goodbye

Val sat up in the library with Bellatrix, allowing her to read to him as he lay on the couch. She had sprung him from his room at his pleading but had insisted that he lay down at the least. Val had thought it a fair trade. He couldn't be stuck in that room any longer. It had been a week already since his lapse in health. He hadn't really seen anyone since except his family and it was beginning to depress him. It was reminiscent of long hours locked in the cramped cupboard at his relative's home. They must have been thrilled when he never came back. But there was one person that he was waiting for. So far unsuccessfully. Tom had not visited. Not once. The thought made Val's open where they had previously been closed in tranquility. A frown marred his lovely features. Aunt Bella looked up curiously.

"Are you well, Val? Did I need to call someone?"

Even though he knew it was meant in kindness, he couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by the question. Call someone? So they could put him to bed, shut him up in his room, no doubt. Pump him full of potions and "cures". He regretted his bitter thoughts instantly. His parents were trying as hard as they could to find a way to help him. They were only doing what they thought was best for him. Unlike Dumbledore. They were devoting many sleepless nights to his wellbeing. He looked up at his aunt with dimmed eyes.

"So they tell me I'm dying."

She closed the book lightly, her eyes becoming tired and weary. She looked at him and he could see the weight of the world and his looming death in those depths. Val thought that it must be an even worst burden for Tom. Burden. Was he a burden to his husband? When they were married they had thought that nothing would ever separate them. He had been healthy. Did that mean that they had married under false pretenses? According to Frederick, he had had the sickness for some time and it had slowly been eating away at his body. Slowly killing him.

"Yes. That is what they say."

He sighed and a long moment of silence stretched between them. _

"Why hasn't Tom come to see me, Bella?"

She looked away from him as if afraid he would see the answer in his eyes.

"Where is my husband?"

Draco sat on his couch in the darkened living room, staring into the fire. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed deeply. His chest ached with sorrow. He was losing him…After all that he had done to keep his twin at his side, Val was dying. And he had thought that their Godfather was the worst that could happen. He had been such a fool…The door opened and Blaise's soft but sure footsteps were heard on the hardwood. His friend sat at his side, pulling him against his body gently. Draco took the opportunity to curl in against him. There were very few people that he would allow to hold him as if he were a child. Val and Blaise. The dark Italian ran his hands through the once blonde locks comfortingly.

"I heard about Valraven…I'm so sorry, Draco. I know that you two were…Before his marriage at least." He whispered, rocking him back and forth.

Draco felt his heart shrivel a little. He had to remind him.

"I don't know what to do, Blaise. Val is so sick! And I'll be alone after…" He couldn't even say it.

His throat swelled at the thought of his twin's death. Surely he would not survive the death of the one tied so closely to him. Blaise clutched him tightly and his own voice became tight.

"You'll never be alone! I'll be here with you. I'll miss him with you."

His passionate declaration said things that Draco had never known. Things that Blaise had never said aloud. His friend's dark eyes were filled with adoration.

"Draco…I know that you love Val, and I would never try and take his place, ever. But do you think you would consider…being with me as an alternative?"

He thought it over long and hard. His silence made Blaise's heart to speed. Draco bit his lip.

"You don't mind that I loved Val first and always will?"

"As long as you love me second."

"Only you…" He breathed as Blaise leaned down to capture his lips softly.

Val choked on the blood that was coming up as Severus swore vehemently, carrying him back to bed.

"Headstrong foolish child! You know that you're not well enough to go traipsing around the manor! You need rest!" His Dad hissed furiously, half sick with worry.

Val held his throat in pain, blood dripping from his hand where he had coughed it up.

"I don't want to stay in that room all day! It's torture! Why can't I stay with Tom? I want to see my husband!" Val demanded heatedly with a raw, husky voice.

Severus's mouth was pressed into a fine line. Just as Bellatrix had been, he was silent on the subject of his AWOL husband. Tom would not just leave! He would just disappear on him! Especially when he was sick! Val told himself this vehemently, knowing it was true, but Tom's own absence pressing the wound deep.

"What aren't you telling me?! Dad! Where is Tom?!"

"I don't know, okay! No one knows where he is! He didn't take your illness well. He was devastated. I assumed that he had gone to hunt down a cure for himself, or at least find something that would…give you some more time." His parent finally ejected at once, laying him back down in his bed.

Val gave him woeful eyes, his bottom lip trembling. Horrible thoughts suddenly filled his head. What if…!

"What if he doesn't get back in time?" Val whispered, his voice horror filled.

Severus's eyes grew sad and a soft moan escaped his son. He wished he could give him some hope, even the slightest ray. But it would be a false hope. Tom…Who knew how long he would be gone?

"Everything will be fine, Val. Tom will make sure of it. We'll all make sure of it."

Review!!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Nope!

Chapter Twenty Eight

Tom rushed through the halls, not stopping for anyone. He needed to see his husband! He had to see Val. It had been too long. Would forgive him for leaving so abruptly? He worried his lip, his mind running in circles. His beloved's bedroom was just a few feet away! He threw the door open, startling poor Val from his sleep. He saw his thin, wasted lover shoot up in bed before smothering him in his arms. He would never let him go again!

"Val! I'm so sorry! I'm home! I'm home and I'll never leave you again!"

"Tom! Tom, oh I missed you so much! I knew you'd come back!" Val cried, tears falling down his cheeks as his stick thin arms holding on with surprising strength.

His skin was cool to the touch which worried Tom immensely. His pajama's were hanging off of his thinned body and his usually vivacious emerald eyes were dulled with dark circles beneath them. Tom stroked his head tenderly, pulling him against him for a heartfelt and passionate kiss. Severus chose that moment to open the door to check on his child.

"Tom!" He exclaimed, drawing their attention to him.

He heaved a sigh of relief and spared the man a small, weary smile.

"Did you discover anything?"

"I did. I will tell you once I have a look around my library. I need to check on a few things to be certain but I think I have something definitive at last."

The potion's master nodded and with a brighter smile than Val had seen on him in weeks, he stepped out to give the couple some privacy. The teen nuzzled his husband delighted at his appearance. Tom looked rough as if he had been on the road for some time and had slept for very little of it. Valw as just glad to have him back home in his arms.

"Tom…I want you to make love to me. Now."

"But, Val, your lungs…"

"Are only going to get worse. Eventually, it will be too late for us to do it again. I need to know that you're really here with me. Please?" He pleaded while gripping the Dark Lord's shirt tightly.

Tom sighed but smiled.

"Tell me if I hurt you though, okay?" He asked, picking his beloved up and laying him back against the sheets while Val's pale legs wrapped their way around his hips.

The minx had a smile on his face. Tom laughed. No matter how sick he got, Val was still Val. He would always be a mischievous little imp.

Draco hurried to his brother's room again, eager to see if Val had improved after Tom's arrival. The Dark Lord was in a meeting with the best minds on their side to discover a way to cure his twin. He knew if anyone could cure Val it would his godfather. He wanted to tell his brother his own news as well. About he and Blaise. His spine tingled at the memory and he nearly had to stop at the heat it brought coursing through his body. Blaise had been his first, and he intended to have his new lover again and again. Maybe, if he was really lucky, Blaise would eventually propose to him just like Tom had courted Val. He bounded into the room to see his brother looking more tired than ever but happy. He was almost glowing like he had been before the illness even though his face was sallow and his frame was painfully thin.

"Uh oh. I know that look." Val laughed softly with a hollow cough. Draco beamed, sure he looked like a love struck fool."Blaise finally asked you, did he?"

Val's twin's jaw dropped in surprise. He plopped down on the sick teen's bed bonelessly.

"How did you know?!"

"Dray, it was obvious he's in love with you. You just needed a push in the right direction. You look like I did after my honeymoon."

Draco laughed, rolling over to look up at the boy he had fallen for so desperately. His twin. His life. He reached out a hand for Val's own, rubbing his thumb along the sharp knuckles there. He pulled himself up to sit beside his brother on his knees.

"Are you…alright? With this I mean? Me and Blaise?" Was his timid question.

Val smiled tightly, threading his fingers through the elegant ones his twin sported. With a sigh, he let his glamours fall, revealing his necromancy tattoos all along his body. He hadn't the strength to keep them up any longer. His strength was failing. Little by little he was growing weaker with each day.

"I want you to be happy too, Dray. That's all I ever wanted. You'll need someone after-"

"Val, don't-"

"No! Listen. You'll need someone after I'm gone. Blaise is perfect. I couldn't have chosen better myself."

Dray sighed, laying his forehead against his twin's own. They shared a moment of pure truth between them, green and silver meeting. Val was dying. He knew that. It was an irrevocable fact. He was hopeful but he knew that the chances of them finding a cure were slim to nothing. With the tenderness of someone saying their goodbyes, Draco leaned down to give Valraven a long, slow, loving kiss. There were tears on both of their faces but neither noticed.

Tom walked down the hall to his husband's room, his steps heavy. He would have to go out again. Search out the rest of his contacts. The meeting had gone well as far as such a grim topic went. He had discovered that Val's illness was not one of nature, but one of design. Someone had created it, which meant someone had intentionally infected him with it. He could think of only one person who would do such a thing to a child. Only one man was so manipulative. Albus Dumbledore. He was just about to knock on the half open door when he saw a sight that shocked his system to his core. Draco and Val. Kissing. It was obviously a kiss of great love and loss. They were saying all of the things they couldn't say due to their situations. Their kinship and Val's marriage…to him. The realization hit him like the weight of Hogwarts a thousand times over. Why Draco had been so upset by his marrying Val. Why Val had traded himself for Draco's freedom. It was all making sense now. They had been lovers. They loved each other still. He backed away slowly, unable to see anymore. He had to do what was best for Val.

It had been three months now. Val shivered under the mound of blankets covering his petite frame. His sickness was progressing. Dray watched over his twin, never once leaving his side. It had gotten to the point where Val's body was rejecting any sort of nourishment. Their dad managed to get him to take an IV but that was it. Val's dark eyes opened, instantly seeking him out.

Dray smiled wearily at him. "Morning, brother."

Val brought his watch up to his face. "Dray, it's noon."

Val was shivering as he climbed slowly out of bed and Dray was reminded painfully that his brother was dying. He helped his twin get dressed and put a thick, heavy cloak around those frail shoulders. A flutter of wings alerted them of the post, but Val ignored it in favor of staring at his brother.

"Dray, you look so tired…."

Dray shrugged taking the letter from the irate bird.

"It's nothing."

Val frowned before looking at the letter. It was Tom's handwriting. Draco opened it.

'_My Dear Valraven and Draco,_

_It would seem that I have been foolish indeed. I have wronged you, Val, in the worst way possible. I knew that you and your brother were very close but it wasn't until a week ago that I realized just how much. In light of my discovery, I rushed to my favorite library to think the issue over. I recalled every time I had seen you and Draco smile at one another. How many times I had wondered when you went to bed at night and it wasn't with me. Every time you held hands with him. I stole you from the one you were meant to love, Val. It was only through desperation and despair that you came to me in the first place. I have done you a grave injustice by forcing you into a union with me and it was forced. I know that now. You only accepted my propositioning in order to save your brother. Draco is your twin and nothing I can do or give can compare to the relationship the two of you share. In light of this revelation, I can only do what is best for you, my dearest. I will stay in Romania to find a cure for your sickness and leave you and your brother to be together in happiness. I will step aside for Draco because it is what is best for you. I suppose, if we were Muggles, this would be a divorce. I wish of you to think of me fondly. Not as your ex-husband but as a beloved family friend. I can no longer delude myself, Val. I am almost four times your age, and I will live knowing that even for a short time, I shared your love and my life with you, travesty that it was. Goodbye Valraven._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle'_

Val's hands were shaking uncontrollably and Draco was stunned into speechlessness. Sure, Tom had seen them in that room kissing but…this?

" A divorce…?" He heard his brother shudder before Val's knees gave out, taking his brother to the floor.

Dray didn't need to look to see the tears shining like diamonds in his eyes. The raven haired boy gave a high keening whine before he wrenched a scream that shattered every window in the room. His despairing cry brought their parents running from downstairs. It was a cry filled with loss so deep as to destroy a person's soul forever. Draco could only stand in disbelief, still holding the hateful letter. The only reason Val had fought so hard against the sickness inside him was Tom. Even he had only been given a few months to live, he had railed against his fate if only for a little longer with his beloved. Val was crying so hard that Draco didn't even notice when the door burst open and their fathers rushed inside.

"Val! Val, what happened?! Draco, what happened to him?!" Severus demanded, looking his son over for hurts.

Draco silently handed the offending letter to Lucius. A hacking cough grated out of Val's already traumatized lungs. Blood spattered across the carpet. Fuck. Lucius quickly tossed the green floo powder into the fire. Severus scooped his son into his arms, dashing quickly into the grate.

"St. Mungo's!"

Review!!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: nope.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Val lay in St. Mungo's unconscious, his chest rising and falling under the power of the magically run respirator they had hooked him up to after surgery. Severus had assisted the hospital personnel and Healer Frederick in removing more of the dying tissue and sealing up the collapsed lung. He never wanted to see his son like that again. Looking so pale against the hospital sheets with bloody foam on his lips as he struggled to breathe. It was a heart wrenching sight. Val was frail already but with this…mess, he was likely pushing his date up, rather than prolonging it. He gritted his teeth angrily. He understood that Tom was hurt. They should have told him. But leaving Val altogether? That was just cowardice! He was going to Romania and he would find that man if it killed him! Merlin be damned though, he couldn't leave Val and Draco…They were both counting on him to find the cure. Lucius could cover his research in the few hours it would take to find Tom. There were only a handful of places he would be in Romania. That was where he kept a more permanent household and also where Salazar Slytherin's own manor was located. It didn't take a genius to figure out where, in all of the six homes he owned there, the Dark Lord would be. His heart ached for his child. This was all Dumbledore's fault! No doubt, Tom was going to really up his game on the battlefield. He was already calling all of his allies together. He would get the cure from that old bastard if it killed them all. The potions master sighed running a trembling hand over his sons fevered forehead. Val had progressed to a burning fever. What was next? Frederick stood at the opposite side of the bed, looking over his clipboard, Severus suspected, in an attempt to delay the discussion he knew was coming.

"He doesn't have long, does he?" Severus whispered, his husband walking in silently.

Frederick shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"I'd say he will maybe last another two months if he has another attack like this one. Three at the very most."

Lucius gripped his hand tightly when a moan of despair trickled from the dark man's throat. Draco had curled up beside Val and was sleeping by his brother's side. He had not moved from Valraven's side since he had fallen unconscious. Val hadn't even woken up from the surgical procedure yet. Frederick had assured him that it was to be expected from his condition. His magical core and body were drained so he would need to sleep more than was normal. Draco, it seemed, was determined to not miss a single moment of the rest of his brother's life. Severus jerked away, grabbing his cloak on his way out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucius called, slightly afraid for his lover.

"To find Tom." He shot back but his expression softened as he turned back around, "Take care of them, Lucius."

"You know I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Severus."

Tom had been gone from Val for a week and a half and his chest ached more than it had since he found out his husband was dying. Now he and Val were separated and he was feeling it most acutely. He was bent over his library table, pouring over texts and books. He had not slept and had only eaten when his house elf, Sameera, had forced him at finger point to eat while he was reading over the latest texts. She was even then, standing at his side, tapping her tiny little feet in frustration at the untouched meal beside him.

"Master must eat!"

"I don't have time right now, Sameera. I have to find the cure before it's too late." He insisted, ignoring the plate steadfastedly even though his stomach ached with hunger.

"If Master doesn't eat, Master will be no use for Master's sick mate. Master's mate needs him to be strong and healthy for him." She demanded back, making Tom pause.

A small smile lifted his mouth just slightly and he put his quill down where he had been scrawling formulas down.

"You're right as always, Sameera. What would I do without you?"

The elf snorted, dusting away the imaginary specks of dust from the bookshelves around the library.

"Not a lot of anything, Master sir. You would be unconscious without your Sameera to bring Master's coffees. Oh. And the bat man is here to see Master sir."

Tom choked on his greens as the "bat man" himself walked through the door. Severus stood like some dark angry deity come to smite him. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"The Healer says he only has two months left now, Tom. Why did you have to do this? Why now? You know how much you mean to Valraven!" The man hissed furiously, slamming his hand down on the table, cracking the six inch wood all the way through.

The cons of vampire strength. Tom looked up at him in despair.

"Yes. And I know how much Draco means to him too. They deserve to be together. Val deserves to be happy. I forced him into our marriage. How can he be happy with a man who blackmailed him into marriage?" He asked quietly yet his voice was sure.

Severus growled.

" Val _loves_ you, okay?! Merlin only knows why! In my opinion, you're right. A husband who would walk out on him when he needed him the most is unfit to be my sons mate! But he loves you and he was only hanging on because of _you_! Yes he loves Draco too, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, however short it may be. So you had better fucking step up, Tom, because if you don't start acting like my son's husband then I will make you regret the day you ever saw him!" Severus assured him furiously.

Tom was taken aback. He gave his friend a stiff nod and as soon as he did, Severus's rage seemed to melt away and the vampire slid into the chair across the table. His hands were trembling and he was pale, even for a vampire.

"Severus, when did you feed last?" The Dark Lord asked worriedly.

Severus shrugged with a sigh.

"It has been a bit…When Lucius and I last made love I believe."

"When?"

" Before you came back." He admitted sardonically.

"Severus! You've been feeding Val! You need to eat. Drink rather." Tom demanded, glaring at the stubborn vampire.

He stood, crossing the table quickly while rolling up his sleeve. He couldn't help but notice the look of hunger that flickered through his friend's eyes before being swallowed back into the endless depths once more.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening a vein for you, that's what."

"No…" He said, sounding somewhat desperate but his eyes never left the wrist that had been placed in his hands.

He knew his skin must be cool to the touch. At least Lucius had taken over feeding Draco. Draco was mature enough as a vampire to start feeding from someone else, not just Severus. Val was still just a baby, though. He had only recently come into his vampire heritage because of his contact with Draco, they had begun to suspect. He was practically a newborn. At least in a few months Draco could start feeding his brother. If they found the cure at least…

"Please…Consider it a small way of starting to make up for this." Tom said, his voice pleading.

If Severus wasn't at his best then Val had no chance. They both had to be at the top of their game. Val's father nodded and gripped the wrist solidly. With sharp eyes, he watched Tom's expression as he lifted the flesh to his lips and bit deep. He winced slightly in pain but it was gone in a flash as soon as the anesthetic in the vampire's saliva kicked in. At least feeding a vampire didn't freak him out. That would be a real problem seeing as how he was married to one, and a fledgling too. Fledglings needed to feed often and no doubt Val would find it sexy as hell to feed while they were in bed together. Severus perished the thought quickly. They needed to cure Val first, then worry about those things. He drank silently, always keeping measure of Tom's heart rate and breathing. It was easy enough to pick up with his advanced hearing. It was admittedly difficult though. He hadn't fed in some time. Getting blood all of the sudden, and such powerful blood too, made his inner demon flare to life and urge him to drain the man dry. He could reign it in though. He was master of himself. He pulled away after he was sufficiently filled and breathed a sigh of contentment. His body ceased the ache that had been plaguing him for weeks now and calmed. Now if only he could be so content about his son.

"You will come back?" He asked daringly, his voice steady but firm.

"By Thursday for sure."

Good. Two days. They could wait two days. But could Val…?

"He needs to see you, Tom. You mean so much to him. He…He didn't do well after you left. He's so much worst now." Severus admitted and his voice finally cracked, forcing him to bury his face in his hands so Tom wouldn't see the raw anguish on his face.

The Dark Lord put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll do what I can, but what about Val and Draco? I saw them kissing and it was so…passionate. How can I come between that?"

"You do what Draco did when Val married you. You accept it for what it is, and you accept that you aren't the only one who shares a placee in Val's heart. Val and Draco will always love each other. They are bound deeper than you can imagine. Every time Val hurts, Draco feels it too. He's feeling the drain on Val's magical core in his own body. He won't admit it but I know that he is feeling the strain as well. Val can't even hold up his glamours anymore. He's so weak…I don't think he's going to make it, Tom…He's already got some machine breathing for him, what's next? Will we have to keep his heart beating next?"

"Not if I can help it. Val will make it. I will do everything in my power to make sure he does." He vowed, taking the potion's master's words to heart.

Val wouldn't die. He would rather…Wait. Hmmm. An idea was slowly forming in his head. He barely even heard Severus continue talking.

"What if we don't find the cure?"

"Maybe we don't have to."

Review!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the fantabulous plot. 

Chapter Thirty

Valraven woke slowly, his eyes heavy and tired. It was getting harder and harder to wake up every morning. It was a constant struggle. He knew there was no use in hoping. He was dying. There was no hope. The orbs that kept track of his vitals were the first things he registered each day when he woke. He shifted and felt the discomforting tug of his IV. Damn. The thing must have snagged on his bedpost again. The nurses were useless when it came to pseudomugglemagical healing. The tube in his throat was just a vague strangeness now. The must have drugged him again. He wished that he could sigh in annoyance. Instead, he reached out along the bond he shared with Draco to call for him but found his brother slumbering peacefully. He couldn't interrupt some of the only good sleep his twin was getting these days. Double damn. He had the feeling that Dray was going to fall apart when he finally died. Oh well. There was always a nurse or at least one of his parents around in case he ever needed them. They never really left his side. He summoned what strength he had and opened his weary eyes. A familiar hand was stroking his hair from his fevered forehead. He heard the orb monitoring his heart rate speed. Tom's eyes stared down at him sadly. Tom. Tom had come to see him…A painful ached slammed in his chest, the simmering despair he had felt at his husband's separation returning with an intensity to rival the coldest winter. 

"I'm so sorry, Val. I did this to you. You wouldn't be so sick if I hadn't…Forgive me." He begged, lacing his fingers in Val's own. 

Val nodded as much as he was able. He turned over his husband's hand, facing it palm up and traced the words 'Love you' onto the skin with his forefinger. The Dark Lord leaned down to kiss his burning hot forehead.

"Love you too." 

His parents silently walked into the room. Neither were surprised to see his once ex husband at his bedside. Tom nodded to them both as they took up their places on the separate side of the bed.

"Val, Tom has found two ways to help you. Neither is particularly pleasant but it is progress. At this point any progress is good. He is going to explain them both to you and we want you to decide which one you would rather have." Lucius explained gently, seeing a long dying hope spread back into his son's eyes. 

Val nodded but winced slightly, and wrote into Tom's palm again.

'IV'

"IV?" Tom asked with confusion but Severus was on it.

The drip supplying the tiny half vampire with blood had tangled. His dad freed it with deft and practiced fingers. Tom sighed. He didn't even know how to care for Val because of his own stupidity. The teen nodded his thanks and Tom began his explanations. At least this he could do for him.

"The first thing I came up with was that we could, instead of adding something to you that could possibly have negative side effects, we could just use what was already there. You are only part vampire so Severus could turn you fully. It isn't a cure but it will halt the illnesses progression. It will give us time to find the true cure. You'll still be sick, but you won't get worse than you are now." At this statement, Val gave a sarcastic eye roll making them chuckle. "The second is, since you contain a piece of my soul, I could modify the resurrection ritual, Normally it would use the sacrifice of the host's soul to rehabilitate my own, but I can change it so it sacrifices the Horcrux and builds you a new body instead. After the ceremony, you will never be able to go back the way you were, though. The sheer amount of Dark Magic it requires will change you, but you will be disease free at the least."

Val nodded, but thought it over for only a few seconds before drawing the word 'vampire' on his husband's palm. Severus's mouth tightened and he leaned over his child's bed railing. 

"Val, understand, please. If you do this, you will never be human again. You will be stronger, but you will lose a part of yourself. You may not be able to go back to school."

Val's eyes closed and he made a soft humming noise.

"He says that he trusts you. That you are an excellent vampire and if he is changed to be like you, then it's a change he wouldn't mind." Draco said standing in the doorway.

Tom stared at him with a frown. "How do you know?" 

"I just know." He said with a smirk. 

The teen walked over slowly and without holding back, sucker punched the Dark Lord in the stomach. His parents were torn between horror and amusement. Val's fading eyes were wide. 

"That's for being an idiot." Draco insisted, crossing his arms and smirking at the bent double man. 

Tom grimaced but nodded. "I deserved that." He admitted breathlessly but quirked an eyebrow at the smirking teen, "But don't think I'll let you get away with it again, Mr. Malfoy." 

Lucius walked from the room, trying in vain to stifle his laughter. He returned shortly with the rest of the bagged blood that Severus had been setting back for Val's IV. There were four bags total. Severus nodded to him and Lucius passed him the first bag. The blonde man pulled Tom and Draco away. Because of the extent of Val's illness, the change would be violent. There was more it would have to heal. Val would probably go into a coma until his change was finished. He would be very tired and very hungry when he woke up but it would be worth saving his life. He switched the blood bag with the new one and Severus crawled into bed with his son, pulling him into his arms. He kissed the too pale skin of Val's neck before biting down, his fangs sinking deep into his skin. It didn't take long for him to finish and immediately Lucius pressed a second bag into his hands. This bag, Val would have to drink. The IV couldn't replenish him fast enough on its own. He had a special cork made into these for just this occasion. Frederick, who had slipped in silently behind them, intubated through Val's throat quickly while Lucius pulled out the tube. Severus pulled the cork out with his teeth, shoving the opening into his son's mouth. Val resisted at first, the blood being cold and his throat sore from the tube but he quickly realized that the cold liquid felt blissful against his abraded throat. As soon as he ingested the first few mouthfuls, his eyes rolled back in his head. Tom made a sound of anxiety and Draco was pale.

"What's happening to him?!" He demanded when Valraven grabbed Severus's arm hard enough that his nails drew blood.

Severus winced but shook his head.

"It's alright. This is expected." He reassured him calmly.

Frederick had to hold down the tiny body as Val arched off of the bed, his body thrashing as it began it's transformation. A cry of pain tore from Val's throat and Tom was just about to walk over when Draco collapsed next to him, his own body spasming. The Dark Lord scooped him off of the floor, trying his hardest to be useful to his mate. The only way he could help at the moment was by caring for Draco. An echoing scream came from his husband's twin, and Lucius's head jerked around.

"He's fine! He's feeling a residual effect of Val's turning. If it's bad enough, we may have to turn Draco as well. Tom do you think you can feed Draco?" Severus asked groggily, Val having moved onto his much warmer, livelier blood. 

"Of course. I'll take him to our rooms." Tom assured his friend and hurried from the room with one last longing look after his husband.

He couldn't help Val right now. Only Severus and Frederick could, but he could help Draco instead. He rushed to his room with the screaming teen in his arms and laying him down on the bed he and Val had shared. Tom drew his wand, slicing a line across his wrist. Draco's eyes flashed open and he latched onto the appendage with a vengeance, feeding insatiably. The Dark Lord hissed when he felt little fangs dig into the wound, freeing more blood. Shit. His wrist was going to be a mess, but he would have to feed Val so he would have to get used to it. What if another emergency happened? Val would need him. This was all he could do for his husband right now. Draco suddenly went slack and finally released his arm. Tom wasted no time in healing the cuts and gently tucked Draco underneath their covers. Severus would come to him when all was well or he was needed. For now he would watch over Draco.

Review!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.

Chapter Thirty

Dumbledore smirked over his cup of tea at the Potion's Master before him. He had sent his brat to his death. Valraven Malfoy was no more, he was sure of it. There was no way that brat could have survived his curse. He fought the urge to pat himself on the back for his excellent work but he settled for an extra bag of lemon drops and a particularly chipper mood. Severus on the contrary looked as if he hadn't slept in a year. That was positive. He must have watched his son die in a most horrible way. Liquefying from the inside wasn't pleasant after all. Dumbledore fought the mad cackle that was threatening to spill out of his throat.

"Severus, you look like you got on the wrong side of a hippogriff. Is all well?"

Severus scowled, but the lines around his mouth seemed much tighter than usual.

"All is well, Headmaster. I've been working late nights on various potions and things, is all."

Dumbledore nodded and the only response he gave was to pop a candy into his mouth with a broad grin. He had disposed of the Dark Lord's little menace at last. One less vampire whore in the world. He would eventually have to have Severus himself meet an unfortunate "accident" when he out grew his usefulness. Azkaban? Possibly. Vampires were usually accidentally placed in above ground cells. With windows and an excellent view of the sunrise over the turbulent ocean. Lucius Malfoy would be easy. He was a Death Eater after all, despite his Ministry connections. Fudge would have to be replaced. He was too close to the pureblood family. Voldemort was a problem. Hmmm. Now that Valraven was dead at last, that was one less Horcrux. He could fashion the Longbottom boy into the newest savior and he could meet an unfortunate end after the last Horcrux was destroyed. Voldemort would be severely weakened and it wouldn't take much for Dumbledore himself to finish off the Dark Lord. He would have all of the glory, not that pathetic Boy Who Lived. It was perfect.

Pain. He knew he must have been writhing and arching in agony but his mind seemed to have shut down, retreated. He could feel it, but it no longer constrained him. He had no sense of time or space or being any longer. He wasn't sure how long the pain lasted but sometime later, he became aware of a burning in his being. It was a dry aching feeling that came and went like the sun. Not long after the dry aching feeling had begun, he soon began becoming more aware of himself, of his physical boundaries. Val. His name was Valraven. He could feel his body once again.

' _Val…wake up. Wake up wake up wake up…'_

'_Come back now, Valraven. VAL!'_

The voice was ever present. Sometimes it was calm and collected, smooth, and others it was nearly frantic. He should know that voice. It enveloped him in a warm, calm feeling. It was that voice that gave him the strength to force his leaden eyes open at last.

Crimson eyes looked down at him with a smile, stroking his cheek lovingly. Tom. It had been Tom's voice, begging him to come back to him. Always talking to him despite the fact that he couldn't really hear him. His husband. He moaned in realization and his beloved folded him in his arms. The tube that had been down his throat was no longer present. He was a vampire. He no longer needed to breathe.

"Val…Thank Merlin." Tom whispered, hugging him probably harder than he should.

The small vampire gripping his husband tightly. He still felt weak and sick but he wasn't dead. That was definitely a plus. They were alone but it wouldn't have mattered even if they hadn't. He was pulled into a fierce kiss and Val could feel his emotions thrum through him like he was a living tuning fork. Fear, relief, and love. Val gasped at the sensations and a heavy thump was heard in the hallway, followed by amused chuckles. His fathers walked in, followed by a very shaky and highly annoyed Draco.

"What the HELL was that?!" His twin demanded, collapsing onto the couch.

Severus and Lucius shared a smirk.

"You felt what Val did, of course. Since Val is a full vampire now, he has chosen Tom as his mate. He will always feel his mate's emotions as if they're his own. Through Val, you feel Tom's emotions too." Lucius explained while Severus chuckled.

Val gave his brother an apologetic smile that Draco just waved off, pretending that he wasn't blushing like mad.

"So will Val be able to-"

"Oh yes. He will be able to feel yours as well."

"Damn."

The atmosphere was lightening by the moment. Val wasn't going to die any more. They had time! Draco was shaking his head. Tom crawled into the bed with him, minding the blood IV and did not let go of his mate until the hours had passed and Val was resting comfortably against his chest. He rocked him back and forth, whispering occasionally into his ear in parsletongue. Draco sat in the chair nearby, watching the couple with a small smile. For the first time, he was actually truly glad that he had relinquished his twin to the Dark Lord. The man could hold his own under the pressure. Draco had fallen apart at the seams. He fingered the scars on his wrist thoughtfully. He hadn't been able to stand for the both of them but Tom could. He closed his eyes beneath the onslaught of fatigue and turned his thoughts to other pleasant activities. Blaise's hands on him had been so…It had felt like electricity surging beneath his skin. His kisses had tasted like euphoria, much like Val's but with a different flavor. Val tasted like rain, refreshing and light. Blaise had tasted like a thick spice, wild and exotic. He could still taste it nearly on his mouth…Draco could almost smell him. He smiled and opened his eyes. Tom and Val were asleep together and a pair of dark eyes were smiling down on him softly.

"Hey…"He whispered, allowing himself to be picked up into strong arms.

Blaise chuckled at him, his muscles moving beneath Draco's arms. The Malfoy heir shivered with eagerness. Sleeping next to Blaise was something he adored. He could fee the contentment and bliss flowing from Valraven so he allowed his lover to carry him towards his rooms. Blaise would make love to him tonight. He would take him to his bed and he would claim him as his mate. They had decided not to marry until Val was well again but they would Bond. Tonight.

______________________________________________________________________

Val jerked awake, pulling Tom tight against him as the most excruciating pleasure shocked through him. Draco…He cried out, his hypersensitive skin seeming to touch everything. He heard Tom hiss in his ear before he grabbed him, rolling on top of the Dark Lord. He had wanted this for too long but had been too sick. Draco was Bonding tonight and he would feel every moment. Why not enjoy it with his own husband? He couldn't before because of his lungs but without the need to breathe, what was stopping them? Sure he would be alittle tired but who cared?

Review!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Christmas is coming soon….

Chapter Thirty Two Whispers In The Wind

The Dark Lord stood at the front his forces, facing down the castle Hogwarts and the unsuspecting children and teachers inside. His forces were strong and out numbered the Light by dozens. Tonight, he would make Dumbledore pay for what he did to Val. His little one was back at home, resting in his bed. He had been annoyed when he couldn't come to see the Headmaster's death but had relented none the less. Draco had stayed behind to care for him. Soon they would hopefully have the cure that Val needed and they would be back to their old selves again, tricking everyone into thinking that they were each other and confusing the hell out of everyone. They swarmed the castle at once and he was met with sounds of screams of terror and the thrill of battle. He had felt so helpless when Val was dying. He could only stand by and watch as the illness ravaged his lover's body and brought him to his knees. He needed this. He needed to be doing something worthwhile. Revenging Valraven was just what the doctor ordered. Voldemort made his way up to the second floor, slicing down teachers and stunning screaming children along the way. Dumbledore must have been waiting for him. And at last…

"Hello, Tom."

The old man stood with a smile, a brittle glacial gleam in his eyes, at the end of the corridor. He hissed in fury at the sight of him. This man had nearly killed Val!! He would die! He stepped forward, his wand at the ready. It was already glowing a sickly green at the tip, sensing it's master's intentions.

"You will die tonight, old man. I will not allow you to live any longer." He said, his fury a terrible thing to behold.

It raged around him, his magic feeding off of it. The power shredded drapes and shattered the windows and knocked paintings from the walls, some splintering on contact. Dumbledore laughed and shook his head before holding up a tiny, crystalline vial for him to see.

"Do you know what this is, Tom?" He asked lightly, a broad grin on his face.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed.

"It's the antidote that could have saved your wretched little whore. Now, I suppose there is no need for it, but I thought I would show you the depth of your failure."

Voldemort, threw a curse in rage. He could feel Val on the other end of his link and made sure to send the teen calming waves so he would not get too stressed over his beloved's rage and sicken further. Dumbledore blocked the curse quickly. He was fast for an old man.

"Your precious school is overthrown, old man! Surrender! You've lost!"

Dumbledore's laughter was cold and mirthless.

"Kill the brats! Take the school! I have won regardless. I will escape and live to regal the world with how cruelly you slaughtered children and how I was barely able to escape. I will have them eating from the palm of my hand and I will destroy you. They will all look to me for guidance then and I will be the one to rebuild this world in my ideals and image!"

The Dark Lord snarled at him and shot off a fast procession of spells and curses. Dumbledore began sending off his own array and the duel began. Every once in a while, Dumbledore would pause to taunt him. He thought Val was dead! And there, nestled safely in an unbreakable vial in the man's robes was the cure to Val's sickness. If he could just get it from him! Dumbledore did not notice the shadow form behind him when he stopped to taunt Tom again. Not until it was too late. Severus wrapped one hand around the unsuspecting man's neck and one at the top of his head. With a jerk and a great liquid SNAP, he bent Dumbledore's head backwards until it was touching his spine. His body fell to the ground and he was dead. Severus kicked the corpse furiously.

"That's for my son!" He hissed, his mouth bloody and his fangs extended.

He had obviously just fed on some teacher. Tom rushed over and pull the tiny thing that was Valraven's salvation from the dead man's robes. He cradled it softly in his hands as if it would break with the slightest pressure. This would save his husband. The potion glimmered liquid iridescence in the light, a soft metallic blue color. Severus's hands were shaking as he looked down on it.

"Is that…" He breathed, hardly daring to believe their luck.

"It is. It's the antidote."

Dumbledore had been just arrogant and pompous enough to make an antidote to shove in their faces once he believed Val to be dead. Severus gave the corpse another kick just for good measure. Tom handed him the tiny thing.

"Take it now and administer it to Val. I'll wrap things up here and be back within the hour."

Severus nodded and headed for the nearest floo. Tom departed down the stairs, dragging the Headmaster's corpse behind him. Time to terrify some students.

Severus, blood covered and shaking, tipped the potion down his groggy and half conscious child's throat. Draco watched on in hope. He barely dared to believe it. Val was going to be okay. He was going to get better. He was already starting to regain color in his cheeks as he fell back to sleep. Draco was curled around his brother, laying side by side in the bed with him. They had their arms wrapped around each other and even in sleep, Val was seeking comfort from his twin.

"He's dead then?" Dray asked with wide eyes.

Severus stroked his once blonde son's hair tenderly, leaning down to kiss both of his children.

"He's dead."

Tom woke the next morning with a sigh on the couch he had taken up since Val's illness. He grimaced at the bloodstained robes on the floor. His elves would be pissed. He had come in so tired that he had shucked off his robe an fallen to the couch in exhaustion. Now though, he observed the room. A pair of smiling emerald eyes were watching him.

"Val?"

He looked better than he had seen him in months. His eyes were still sunken as Val had lost much weight in his sickness, but he was already starting to look much better. He was even sitting up on his own!

"Good morning, Tom." He said with a bright smile and the Dark Lord's heart melted all over again.

It was a good morning. It was finally, FINALLY, a good morning.

THE END!! YAY!

Please review yous guys!


End file.
